Leyendo las sagas de Percy Jackson (El Diario de Luke)
by ACUARIO NO JUNE4311
Summary: el olimpo esta a punto de estallar la guerra por la perdida del rayo maestro y las moiras deciden ayudar para que no haya mas muertes han decidido poner a leer a los dioses una serie de libros del futuro
1. La llegada

Después de leer varios de esos pensé porque no hacer uno

Y si ya se todavía no termino los míos y ahí voy por otro pero mi creatividad esta por los suelos juro por el rio estigio que si los terminare cuando no sé pero si los terminare y si creo que estoy abarcando mucho pero si podre con todo

* * *

La Llegada

Percy acababa de llegar al campamento mestizo y se encontraban frente a la hoguera

Una luz apareció de repente y aparecieron los dioses y todos se arrodillaron

A que debemos su cordial visita -preguntó Quirón levantando un poco la vista-

Las Moiras aparecieron está mañana y nos dieron estos libros -dijo Hestia señalando a Athena con la 16 libros en las manos- junto con una nota

La nota dice: -dijo Hera- los libros que aquí tienen, son las historias de un conjunto de héroes que tendrán un papel muy importante en el futuro. Antes de leer, primero Artemisa tendrás que traer a tus cazadoras y a sus respectivas esposas, aparecerán una serie de personas, tanto del futuro como del pasado por último, tienen que jurar sobre el río Estigio que no dañareis a nadie sobre todo tu Zeus la lectura se hará en el Campamento Mestizo y el juramento se hará ahí.

Atte. Las Moiras

PD: el tiempo será detenido el día de hoy será repetido por el tiempo que leen todos los libros

Después de el juramento de la hoguera salieron una serie de personas

Pueden Presentarse y decir el nombre de su progenitor divino -dijo Hestia con una sonrisa-

Heracles hijo de Zeus y mayor héroe de la historia –dijo un hombre fuerte pero no demasiado robusto, de aproximadamente unos veinte años de edad, piel cobriza, unos llamativos ojos azules, y cabello negro muy corto, al estilo romano con una barba descuidada a la moda con arrogancia-

Tritón hijo de Poseidón y Anfitrite –dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes-

Perseo hijo de Zeus y deja de estar de arrogante –dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros amarrado en una coleta y ojos azul brillante-

Teseo hijo de Poseidón –dijo un joven de cabellos castaños rizados y ojos verdes-

Orión hijo de Poseidón –dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños rebeldes y ojos verdes-

Aquiles hijo de Tetis –dijo un hombre con una cara cruel llena de cicatrices, y el cabello negro estrechamente afeitado y ojos verde pálido

Jasón hijo del rey de Yolco –dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules-

Por favor Preséntense los líderes de cada cabaña -dijo Quirón-

Katie Gardner hija de Deméter -la diosa de la agricultura le preguntó a su hija si comía cereales.

Clarisse la Rue, hija de Ares -Ares le dio una mirada de desaprobación a su hija no creía que una mujer fuera mejor que un hombre-

Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea -Atenea le sonrío a su hija-

Lee Fletcher, hijo de Apolo –este le dio una sonrisa-

Charles Bekendorf hijo de Hefestos -Dijo con una sonrisa-

Silena Beauregard hija de Afrodita

Luke Castellán, hijo de Hermes

Pólux y Castor hijos de Dionisio co-líderes

De la hoguera volvieron a salir unos jóvenes

THALÍA -gritaron Annabeth, Grover y Luke mientras la abrazaban-

Preséntense -dijo Hestia amablemente-

Thalía Grace hija de Zeus

ME VOLVISTE A ENGAÑAR -grito Hera mientras Poseidón y Hades miraron mal a su hermano por romper el juramento que los había obligado a hacer

Nico Di Ángelo no sé quién es mi padre -dijo viendo a todos-

Bianca Di Ángelo no sé quién es mi padre divino y cazadora de Artemisa

Piper Mc Lean hija de Afrodita -dijo con una sonrisa-

El maravilloso e inigualable hijo de Hefestos Leo Valdés los honra con su presencia-Hefestos dejo su máquina a medio armar a un lado para ver a su hijo al que sonrió-

Pueden seguir presentándose -dijo Hestia sonriendo-

soy Reyna Ávila Ramírez Arellano hija de Bellona y pretora de Nueva Roma-

Romanos -Athena los vio con desprecio-

Dakota hijo de Baco-el dios presto atención y titilo en su forma romana

Gwen hija de Venus-la diosa sonrió y titilo igual que Dionisio.

Frank Zhang sin reconocimiento quinta corte-

Hazel Levesque hija de Plutón -el dios la vio con cara de enserio eres tu-

Octavian Augur legado de Apolo

Jason hijo de Júpiter pretor Nueva Roma

OTRA QUE DESCARO-grito Hera a Zeus.

Cuáles son los títulos de los libros -preguntó Zeus-

-Atenea reviso los libros- **El diario de Luke, Percy Jackson y ladrón del rayo, Percy Jackson y El mar de los monstruos ,El carro robado, Percy Jackson y La maldición del titán, Percy Jackson Batalla en el laberinto, La espada de Hades, Percy Jackson y El ultimo héroe del Olimpo, El caduceo de Hermes ,El héroe perdido, Leo y la búsqueda de buford, El hijo de Neptuno, La marca de Atenea, La casa de Hades, La sangre del Olimpo, Las pruebas de Apolo El Oráculo oculto** -dijo acomodándolos-

Un libro que habla sobre mí -dijo Apolo sonriendo- podemos empezar por ese

No hay que leerlos en ese orden -dijo Hestia sonriendo-Bien quién empieza a leer -preguntó sonriendo-

Y Zeus hizo aparecer unos tronos para que los dioses se sentarán

Una nota salió de la hoguera cayendo en las piernas de Hestia

Todo el daño que haya sido hecho durante el transcurso de la lectura será recibido y las heridas serán curadas siguiendo con la lectura será compartido pero en menor magnitud

* * *

Ya sé que algunos vienen en un solo libro pero los coloque en orden cronológico no sé si ese es el orden correcto pero si no pueden decirme cual es y modificar y si también me aventare las pruebas de Apolo creo yo que cuando llegue a ese ya abra un avance de aunque sea 3 libros

Nico y Bianca vienen del momento que llegaron al campamento

Piper y Leo vienen antes de salir de la mision de rescatar a Hera

Frank y Hazel antes de reconocer a Percy en la Quinta corte

Jason de antes de perder la memoria

el resto de los romanos vienen de antes de la Marca de Atenea

Otra cosa encontré un corto de Percy Jackson y la cantante de apolo no sé si sea oficial o no ustedes que dicen la quieren o no y si la quieren en donde iría

Al igual que con mis otros Fic´s estare actualizando cada mes si puedo cada 15 dias


	2. El diario de Luke

Ya pude actualizar este fic espero les guste pronto ya actualizare los demás ya llevo avanzado y casi terminados los próximos capítulos de mis otros fic´s espero pronto poderlos actualizar

nunca habia escrito algo con tantas palabras para ser exacto 16,646 obimente contando las de la obra original **el texto en negritas es la historia original**

* * *

Yo leo –dijo Athena agarrando el primer libro- **El diario de Luke** -dijo leyendo la primera hoja-

Más personas salieron de la hoguera

Preséntense -dijo Zeus fastidiado-

Hazel Levesque hija de Plutón-

Frank Zhang las Moiras por determinar -varios se sorprendieron de lo mucho que había cambiado el chico-

Piper Mc Lean hija Afrodita y líder de cabaña-dijo agarrando la mano de Jason-

Jason Grace hijo de Júpiter ex-pretor y líder de la cabaña uno -sonrió viendo a Thalía-

ERES UN DESCARADO TE ATREVISTE A ENGAÑARME CON LA MISMA –grito Hera furiosa mientras Hades y Poseidón lo veían divertidos-

Thalía Grace hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa -dijo viendo a Zöe-

Luke Castellán hijo de Hermes y ex traidor

Nico Di Ángelo -vio a Bianca y dio una pequeña sonrisa y esta lo vio con preocupación al verlo tan pálido y delgado-

Will Solace hijo de Apolo -sonrió viendo a sus hermanos caídos-

Leo Valdez hijo de Hefestos portador del fuego y líder de cabaña-sonrió con picardía-

Annabeth Chase hija de Athena líder de cabaña y arquitecta del Olimpo

Percy Jackson líder de cabaña líder del campamento pretor o ex pretor ya ni se y mayor héroe de la historia

Ese soy yo -dijo Heracles parándose y golpeando su garrote contra su mano-

Pues ya no tontulules y eso te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras y donde quieras –dijo Percy sacando su bolígrafo-

Y qué piensas hacer con eso pedirme un autógrafo o que -dijo burlón-

Suficiente -dijo Zeus- mientras más rápido empecemos a leer más rápido e podre ir de aquí

Así que si quieren solucionarlo -dijo Quirón tranquilo- hagan un juramento

De acuerdo -dijo Heracles- Si resulta que yo soy el mayor héroe perderás tu lado divino y te convertirás en mi sirviente el tiempo que te quede de vida

Bien -dijo Percy sonriendo- Si soy yo tu rechazaras tu inmortalidad -varios contuvieron el aliento mientras otros tenían una enorme sonrisa- y le pedirás disculpas a las personas que no les diste el crédito cuando hiciste tus misiones

Ambos hicieron el juramento y un trueno retumbó

Quien es tu padre divino -preguntó Hades viéndolo-

Por determinar -dijo sonriéndole al joven Percy-

-Piper fue a golpear a Leo para después abrazarlo- eres un tonto no vuelvas a hacer tonterías como esas

Perdón reina de belleza –dijo Leo sonriendo-

Athena rolo los ojos y empezó a leer

 **En realidad, no sé si seré capaz de mantener este diario.**

Cuantas veces escribiste -preguntó Percy-

Solo una –dijo Luke encogiéndose de hombros-

 **Mi vida es bastante alocada. Pero le he prometido a un anciano que lo intentaría. Después de lo que ha pasado hoy… bueno, se lo debo.** **  
**  
Si fue después de él que creo si se lo debes –dijo la joven Thalía-

 **Mis manos me tiemblan mientras estoy aquí sentado haciendo mi guardia. No me puedo quitar las horribles imágenes de la cabeza. Tengo unas pocas horas antes de que las chicas se despierten.**

Viviste con dos chicas es genial -dijo Connor-

 **Quizá si puedo escribir la historia, pueda quitármelo de la cabeza**

Aun así no pude quitármelo -dijo Luke  
 **  
Será mejor que comience con la cabra mágica.** **  
**  
Amaltea -suspiro Zeus-

 **Durante tres días, Thalía y yo perseguimos esa cabra por toda Virginia. No estoy seguro por qué exactamente.**

Yo creo que no es común buscar una cabra -dijo Chris-

 **En mi opinión, la cabra no parecía especial, pero Thalía estaba más inquieta de lo normal.**

 **Estaba convencida de que la cabra era algún tipo de señal de su padre, Zeus. Sí, su padre es un dios griego. Y también lo es el mío. Somos semidioses. Si crees que eso suena guay, piénsatelo de nuevo.**

Yo también pensé que era genial hasta que caí en razón de lo peligroso que es -dijo Nico-  
Si recuerdo eso es más me dieron ganas de golpearte -dijo Percy sonriendo-

 **Los semidioses son imanes de monstruos.**

No tienes idea -dijo más de uno-

y más los hijos de los 3 grandes –dijo Quirón.

 **Todas esas horribilidades de la Grecia antigua como las furias, las harpías o las gorgonas siguen existiendo,**

Yo tengo una duda -dijo Leo- Porque cuando se trasladaron no dejaron a los monstruos atrás

Ellos sienten la energía y se sienten atraídos hacia ella -contestó Athena-

 **y pueden percibir a los héroes como nosotros a millas de distancia. Por eso, Thalía y yo pasamos gran parte de nuestras vidas corriendo por nuestras vidas. Nuestros súper-poderosos padres ni siquiera nos hablan y mucho menos nos ayudan. ¿Por qué?**

Por Zeus no nos deja -contestó Hermes-

Lo se papa no te preocupes –dijo Luke tranquilo-

El joven Luke lo vio interesado se supone que él lo odiaba

 **Si intentara explicarlo, llenaría un diario entero,** **Por lo que proseguir con mi historia.  
De todos modos, esta cabra habría ido apareciendo al azar, siempre alejada de nosotros.  
**  
Ella siempre guía a mis hijos a lugares seguros -dijo Zeus-

Y te sientes orgulloso de tener hijos con cualquiera que se te pone en frente -dijo Hera-

 **Siempre que intentábamos acercarnos, la cabra se desvanecía y aparecía más lejos, como si nos estuviera llevando hacia algún lugar.**

 **Por mí, la habríamos dejado ir,**

Estuve a nada de dejarte ir sola –confesó el joven Luke-

Pero lo bueno es que no lo hiciste –dijo la joven Thalía sonriendo-

 **pero Thalía no sabía cómo explicar que estaba convencida de que era importante, pero ella y yo habíamos vivido tantas aventuras juntos que había aprendido a confiar en su juicio. Por lo que seguimos la cabra**

 **De madrugada, llegamos a Richmond. Recorrimos un estrecho puente que cruzaba un tranquilo río cuyas aguas tenían un tono verdoso, pasaron unos parques boscosos y unos cementerios de la Guerra Civil.**

Me gustan esos cementerios -dijo Ares

 **Mientras nos acercamos al centro de la ciudad, nos dejamos llevar por entre unos adormilados vecindarios de casas de tejados rojos con vallas muy juntas, con porches blancos y pequeños jardines.**

Me gustan los jardines -dijo Perséfone-

 **Me imaginé todas aquellas familias normales viviendo en aquellas casas acogedoras.**

Descubrí un hogar al llegar al campamento -dijo Luke- pero cometí estupideces

Para muchos lo fue -dijo Piper-

 **pregunté cómo sería tener un hogar, saber de dónde vendría mi próxima comida, sin tener que preocuparme por ser comido por monstruos cada día.**

Luke -susurro Hermes preocupado-

 **Había estado huyendo desde que solo tenía nueve años, hacía cinco años. A duras penas recordaba cómo era dormir en una cama de verdad.**

Pobre -dijo Hestia-

 **Después de haber caminado una milla, mis pies comenzaban a sentirse como si se hubieran derretido en mis zapatos. Deseaba que pudiéramos encontrar un lugar para descansar, quizá conseguir algo de comida. En cambio de eso, encontramos la cabra.**

Es bueno encontrar una cabra -dijo Hermes- puedes matarla y comértela

Zeus aclaro la garganta

A menos de que esa sea Amaltea -dijo como si nada hubiera pasado-

 **La calle por la que íbamos se abrió a un gran parque circular. Unas majestuosas mansiones de tejados rojos encaraban una rotonda. En el medio del círculo, en lo alto de un pedestal de mármol blanco de siete metros, había un tipo de bronce sentado en un caballo. Pastando en la base del monumento estaba la cabra.**

 **-¡Escóndete! –Thalía me arrastró detrás de una hilera de arbustos.**

 **–Es sólo una cabra–dije por milésima vez–. ¿Por qué…?**

No es sólo una cabra -dijo Zeus-

 **–Es especial–insistió Thalía–. Es uno de los animales sagrados de mi padre. Su nombre es Amaltea.**

 **Nunca antes había mencionado el nombre de la cabra. Me pregunté por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Thalía no le tenía miedo a muchas cosas.**

Yo si se a algo que le tiene miedo -dijo Percy divertido-

Cállate sesos de alga -dijo Thalía-

 **tenía doce, dos años más pequeña que yo, pero si la vieras bajando por la calle, te apartarías de su camino. Vestía botas de cuero negro, tejanos negros y una chaqueta de cuero deshilachada con botones punks. Su cabello era oscuro y lo tenía recortado como si unos animales se lo hubiera arrancado a zarpazos.**

Yo también te quiero Luke –dijo la joven Thalía golpeando su hombro-

el joven Luke solo rio

 **Sus intensos ojos azules te taladraban como si estuviera considerando la mejor forma de pegarte una paliza.**

Y tú te la estás buscando –dijo la joven Thalía-

 **Si era algo que le asustaba, tenía que tomármelo en serio.**

 **– ¿Has visto esta cabra antes? –pregunté.**

 **Asintió de mala gana.**

 **–En los Ángeles, la noche en la que hui. Amaltea me guio fuera de la ciudad. Y después, la noche que tú y yo nos conocimos… me guio hasta ti.**

Zoe y Artemisa veían a su nueva teniente

 **Me quedé mirando a Thalía. Todo lo que yo sabía era que nuestro encuentro había sido accidental**

 **Nos chocamos el uno con el otro en la cueva de un dragón fuera de Charleston y nos unimos para mantenernos con vida.**

Eso fue antes de encontrar a Annabeth -preguntó Percy en voz baja a Luke-

Creo ese día fue cuando la encontramos –susurro tranquilo-

 **Pero Thalía nunca había mencionado ninguna cabra. Igual que con su antigua vida en Los Ángeles, a Thalía no le gustaba hablar de ello. Yo la respetaba demasiado como para entrometerme. Sabía que su madre se había enamorado de Zeus. Al cabo del tiempo, Zeus se había marchado, como todos los dioses acababan haciendo.**

No es nuestra culpa Zeus puso esa regla -dijo Poseidón- Solo porque su esposa no lo deja acercarse a sus hijos nosotros tenemos que fregarnos

Hera le hecho una mirada a Poseidón este solo sonrió y abrazo a su esposa

 **Su madre se lo había tomado mal, bebiendo y haciendo cosas alocadas (no sé los detalles) hasta que al final Thalía había decidido huir. En otras palabras, su pasado era muy parecido al mío.**

 **Thalía respiraba entrecortadamente.**

Es que si me ponía algo nerviosa esa cabra -confesó Thalía-

 **Luke, cuando Amaltea aparece, algo importante está a punto de suceder… algo peligroso. Es como una advertencia de Zeus, o una guía.**

 **– ¿A qué?**

 **–No lo sé… pero mira. –Thalía señaló al otro lado de la calle–. Esta vez no ha desaparecido. Debemos estar cerca de lo que sea a lo que nos lleva.**

Ustedes dos solitos en un lugar escondido que romántico -dijo Afrodita y Luke y Thalía se sonrojaron-

 **Thalía tenía razón. La cabra estaba allí de pie, a menos de cien metros mordisqueando con gracia la hierba de la base del monumento. No era ningún experto en animales de corral, pero Amaltea parecía extraña ahora que estaban más cerca. Tenía unos cuernos curvos como un carnero, pero las ubres hinchadas de una hembra. Y su lanudo pelaje gris… ¿estaba brillando? Unos mechones de luz parecían ceñirse a su alrededor como una nube de neón, haciéndola parecer borrosa y fantasmagórica.**

 **Un par de coches daban vueltas por la rotonda, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de la cabra radioactiva.**

Algunos rieron ante el término

 **Aquello no me sorprendió. Había algún tipo de camuflaje mágico que mantenía a los mortales de ver las verdaderas apariencias de los monstruos y de los dioses.**

Tal vez sólo veían una cabra o un animal cualquiera -dijo Apolo-

 **Thalía y yo no estábamos seguro de cómo se llamaba aquella fuerza o cómo funcionaba, pero era muy poderosa. Los mortales podían ver aquella cabra como un perro callejero, o simplemente no verla.**

Como los veían en Italia no -dijo Frank-

 **Thalía me agarró por la muñeca.**

 **–Vamos. Quiero intentar hablar con ella.**

 **–Primero nos escondemos de la cabra–dije–. ¿Ahora quieres hablarle?**

 **Thalía me arrastró fuera de los arbustos y me empujó por la calle. No protesté. Cuando a Thalía se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no puedes hacer otra cosa que seguirle la corriente. Siempre acababa consiguiéndolo.**

Todo -Afrodita los vio con picardía ambos se pusieron más rojos-

 **Además, no podía dejarla ir sin mí. Thalía me había salvado la vida una docena de veces.**

 **Ella es solo mi amiga. Tiempo atrás, me había hecho amigo de mortales, pero cada vez que les decía la verdad sobre mí, no me entendían. Les confesaba que era hijo de Hermes, el tipo inmortal que hacía de mensajero con sandalias aladas. Les explicaba que los monstruos y los dioses griegos eran reales y que seguían vivos en el mundo moderno.**

 **Mis amigos mortales decían: "¡Eso es muy guay! ¡Ojalá yo fuera un semidiós!"**

No saben lo que dicen es muy peligroso -dijeron todos los semidioses preocupando a los Dioses-

 **como si fuera algún tipo de juego. Siempre me acababa yendo.**

Algunos me tomaban por loco –dijo Luke alzando los hombros-

 **Pero Thalía me entendió. Ella era como yo. Ahora que la había encontrado, yo estaba decidido a permanecer con ella. Si quería perseguir aquella cabra mágica que brillaba, entonces lo haríamos, aunque tuviera un mal presentimiento.**

Porque no me lo dijiste –dijo la joven Thalía viéndolo-

Porque te vi muy... como decirlo obsesionada con ella –dijo el joven Luke tranquilo-

 **Nos acercamos a la estatua. La cabra no nos prestó atención. Pastó un poco de hierba, entonces se rascó los cuernos contra la base de mármol del monumento. Una placa de bronce rezaba: Robert E. Lee. No sabía mucho sobre historia,**

 **Pero estaba seguro de que Lee había sido un general que perdió una guerra. Aquello no debía ser un buen augurio.**

 **Thalía se arrodilló cerca de la cabra.**

 **– ¿Amaltea?**

 **La cabra se giró. Tenía unos tristes ojos ámbar y un collar de bronce alrededor de su cuello. Una difusa luz blanca brillaba alrededor de su cuerpo, pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención fueron sus ubres. Cada tetilla estaba etiquetada con letras griegas como si fueran tatuajes. Podía leer un poco de griego antiguo, algún tipo de don natural para los semidioses, supongo. Las tetillas decían: Néctar, Leche, Agua, Pepsi, Hielo y Mountain Dew sin azúcar.**

Yo quiero una cabra así -dijo Leo sacando una libreta de su cinturón y empezó a hacer unos planos y Charly lo veía curioso después de unos minutos le enseñó los planos a su padre y este sonrió con satisfacción-

 **O quizá lo leí mal, o al menos eso esperé.**

 **Thalía miró a los ojos de la cabra.**

 **–** **Amaltea, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Te ha enviado mi padre?**

Hera vio a Zeus con desagrado

 **La cabra me miró. Parecía estar ofendida, como si fuera intruso en una conversación privada.**

 **Para ella tal vez pero para mí no -dijo Thalía-**

 **Di un paso tras, resistiéndome a empuñar mi arma. Oh, por cierto, mi arma era un palo de golf.**

Eso no es un arma -dijo Ares sacando una espada- esto si es un arma

 **Sí, os podéis reír. Tenía una espada hecha de bronce celestial, que es mortal para los monstruos, pero la espada se fundió con el ácido**

Ácido -dijo preocupado Hermes-

 **(una larga historia). Ahora todo lo que tengo era un hierro del nueve que cargaba en la espalda. No demasiado épico, que digamos. Si la cabra cargaba contra nosotros, íbamos a estar en problemas.**

No creo que los ataque -dijo Artemisa-

 **Me aclaré la garganta.**

 **–Eh… Thalía, ¿estás segura de que esta cabra es de tu padre?**

 **–Es inmortal–dijo Thalía–. Cuando Zeus era un bebé, su madre Rea le escondió en una cueva…**

 **– ¿Por qué Cronos le quería comer? –había oído esa historia en algún lugar, de cómo el antiguo rey titán se había tragado a sus propios hijos.**

 **Thalía asintió.**

 **–Por lo tanto esta cabra, Amaltea, cuidó del bebé Zeus en su cuna. Ella le amamantó.**

 **– ¿Con Mountain Dew sin azúcar? –pregunté.**

 **Thalía frunció el ceño.**

 **– ¿Qué?**

 **–Lee las ubres–dije–. La cabra tiene cinco sabores además de un dispensador de hielo.**

Yo creo se sintió ofendida por ese comentario -dijo Zeus-

 **–Beeeeeeee–baló Amaltea.**

 **Thalía dio golpecitos en la cabeza de la cabra.**

 **–Está bien. No ha querido insultarte. ¿Por qué nos has guiado aquí, Amaltea? ¿Dónde me quieres llevar?**

También se me hizo raro que le pudiera entender pero unos días antes había oído hablar a una serpiente así que me quede callado –dijo el joven Luke-

 **La cabra golpeó sus cuernos contra el monumento. De arriba vino el sonido de un chasquido metálico. Miré hacia arriba y vi al General Lee de bronce mover su brazo derecho.**

 **Casi me escondí detrás de la cabra. Thalía y yo ya nos habíamos encontrado con varias estatuas mágicas que se movían.**

Son autómatas -dijo Hefestos-

 **Se llamaban autómatas y siempre eran malas noticias. No me sentía demasiado emocionado por golpear a Robert E Lee con un hierro del nueve.**

 **Esperaba que no fuera un autómata y menos con la genial arma que traía -dijo con sarcasmo-**

 **Afortunadamente, la estatua no atacó. Simplemente señaló a través de la calle. Le lancé una mirada nerviosa a Thalía.**

 **–¿De qué va esto?**

 **Thalía señaló con la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que señalaba la estatua.**  
 **Al otro lado de la rotonda había una mansión de ladrillos rojos enterrada en hiedra. A un lado, unos grandes robles rodeados con heno. Las ventanas de la casa estaban cerradas y eran oscuras. Unas blancas columnas torcidas sujetaban un porche en la puerta principal. La puerta estaba pintada de un color negro carbón. Incluso en aquella mañana soleada, el lugar parecía aterrador y lúgubre,**

Me gustan esos lugares -dijeron Hades y Nico a lo que Hazel y Perséfone negaron con la cabeza mientras Bianca veía más preocupada a Nico-

A mí -no dijo Will-

 **como si fuera la casa encantada de Lo que el viento se llevó.**

 **Me sentí la boca seca.**

 **–¿La cabra quiere que vayamos ahí?**

 **-Beeeeeeeee. –Amaltea movió su cabeza como si**

 **Estuviera asintiendo.**

 **Thalía tocó los cuernos curvos de la cabra.**

Solo mis hijos pueden tocarla -dijo Zeus-

 **Gracias, Amaltea… Yo… yo confío en ti.**

Haces bien -dijo Zeus-

 **No estaba seguro de por qué, considerando lo asustada que parecía Thalía.  
La cabra me molestaba, y no sólo porque dispensara productos de Pepsi.**

Me gusta más la coca -admitió Luke al igual que Percy-

 **Había oído algo sobre la cabra de Zeus, algo sobre aquella piel brillante… De repente una niebla apareció alrededor de Amaltea y se la tragó. Una tormenta en miniatura la engulló.**

 **Un relámpago retumbó en la tormenta.**

Siempre queriéndose hacer notar -dijeron Poseidón y Hades-

 **Cuando la niebla de hubo disuelto, la cabra se había ido.**

 **Ni siquiera había podido probar el dispensador de hielo.**

 **Varios rieron ante el comentario**

Cuando haga la mía serás el primero en hacerlo –dijo Leo empezando a sacar cosas de su cinturón-

 **Miré hacia la casa destartalada. Los árboles mohosos a cada lado parecían garras, esperando a atraparnos.**

 **–¿Estás segura sobre esto? –pregunté a Thalía.**

 **Se giró hacia mí.**

 **–Amaltea me lleva hacia cosas buenas. La última vez que apareció, me llevó hasta ti.**

 **El cumplido me relajó como una taza de chocolate caliente. Era un imbécil por ello.**

 **Thalía podía hacer bajar y subir aquellos ojos azules, decirme unas palabras amables y podía hacer conmigo todo lo que quisiera.**

Lo que quisiera -dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa pícara-

 **Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme si en Charleston, la cabra le había guiado hacia mí o hacia la cueva del dragón?**

Buena pregunta -dijo Hermes-  
 **  
Resoplé.**

 **–Vale. Mansión tétrica, allá vamos.**

 **La aldaba de latón tenía la forma de la cara de Medusa,**

A Perseo le dio un escalofrío

 **lo que no era una buena señal. Las tablas del suelo del porche crujían bajo nuestros pies.**

 **Las contraventanas estaban cayéndose, pero el cristal estaba mugriento y cubierto, por el otro lado, con cortinas oscuras, por lo que no podíamos ver el interior.**

 **Thalía llamó.**

 **No hubo respuesta.**

 **Intentó forzar el picaporte, pero parecía estar cerrado. Esperaba que se rindiera, en vez de eso me miró, expectante.**

 **–¿Puedes hacer lo tuyo?**

 **Apreté los dientes.**

 **–Odio tener que hacer lo mío.**

 **A pesar de que nunca hubiera conocido a mi padre y aunque tampoco lo quisiera hacer,**

Luke -dijo Hermes preocupado viéndolo cuando lo vio solo sonrió-

 **Compartía alguno de sus talentos. Además de ser el mensajero de los dioses, Hermes es el dios de los mercaderes (lo que explica que sea bueno con el dinero), los viajantes (lo que explica que el estúpido dios abandonara a mi madre y nunca volviera).**

Hermes bajo la cabeza avergonzado

 **También era el dios de los ladrones. Había robado cosas como, eh, sí, el rebaño de Apolo, mujeres, buenas ideas, monederos, la cordura de mi madre y mi oportunidad de tener una vida decente.**

Pues que le paso a tu madre -preguntó Hestia-

Luke se quedó callado

En uno de los libros se explicará -dijo Percy serio-

En este punto Hermes no sabía dónde meter la cabeza

 **Perdón, ¿ha sonado un tanto resentido? De todas formas, gracias a los divinos dones para robar de mi padre, tengo algunas habilidades de las que no me gusta presumir.**

De toda la cabaña de Hermes eras el que mejor lo hacías después ese par de brutos -dijo Chris señalándolos-

Travis y Connor sonrieron y después se quejaron

 **Puse mi mano encima del pestillo cerrado de la puerta. Me concentré, percibiendo los mecanismos internos que controlaban el pestillo. Con un clic, éste se abrió. La cerradura del pomo fue aún más fácil. Puse mi mano encima, giré el pomo y la puerta se abrió.**

 **Yo también puedo hacer eso -dijo Leo-**

Si pero tu sientes los mecanismos por otras razones -dijo Hefestos-

 **Eso es muy guay–murmuró Thalía, aunque me había visto hacerlo docenas de veces.**

 **El umbral de la puerta soltaba un ácido olor malvado, como la respiración de un hombre que memoria.**

Uhg -se quejó Afrodita-

 **Thalía se adentró a pesar de todo. No pude hacer mucho más que seguirla.**

 **El interior era una sala de baile anticuada. Por encima, una araña**

toda la cabaña de Athena palideció un poco al oír Araña-

Y tú ya superaste ese miedo no es así- dijo Percy abrazándola-

Como dicen lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte –dijo Annabeth besando a Percy-

Poseidón se quedó serio viéndolos –nunca pensé que algo así pasaría- pensó sin quitarles la mirada

 **De luces brillaba con pedazos de bronce celestial: puntas de flecha, trozos de armadura**

 **Y empuñaduras de espadas rotas, todos repartiendo un ligero brillo verde por toda la sala.**

 **Dos vestíbulos iban a izquierda y derecha. Una escalera subía por la pared de detrás.**

 **Unas gruesas cortinas tapaban las ventanas.**

Que fea decoración -dijo Afrodita-

 **El lugar debía de haber sido impresionante en su día, pero ahora estaba en ruinas. El suelo de mármol de ajedrez estaba manchado con moho y algo incrustado y seco que deseé que fuera kétchup. En una esquina, un sofá había sido destripado. Varias sillas de caoba habían sido hechas astillas. En la base de las escaleras había un montón de latas, trapos, y huesos, huesos humanos al juzgar por el tamaño.** **  
**  
No siempre son malos los huesos -dijo Nico-

Para ti no pero para la mayoría si –regaño Will-

 **Thalía sacó su arma de su cinturón. El cilindro metálico parecía un bote de spray, pero cuando giró la muñeca, se expandió hasta que sujetaba una lanza con una punta de bronce celestial. Agarré mi palo de golf, algo que no era demasiado guay.**

Aparte de poco seguro -dijo Apolo-

 **Comencé a decir:** **  
** **  
–Quizá esto no sea muy buena…** **  
**  
Y algo paso -dijeron los Stoll-

 **La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de nosotros. Agarré el mango y apreté.** **No hubo suerte. Puse mi mano en él y le pedí que se abriera. Esta vez no pasó nada.**

Encerrados como en la cárcel -dijeron los hijos de Hermes a lo que algunos rodaron los ojos-

Hablando de cárcel -dijo Chris sonriendo- tengo que ir a ver a mi madre

Y tu madre porque está en la cárcel -preguntó Silena con algo de temor-

Mi madre es María Rodríguez mejor conocida como la reina de los bancos -dijo  
encogiéndose de hombros-

Yo oí hablar de ella -dijo Thalía tranquila- fue una de las mejores ladronas de todo el país hasta que en un robo se distrajo y fue atrapada pero logró escapar

y fue vuelta a atrapar hasta después de 5 años –dijo el joven Luke-

Eso está mal -dijo Hermes- cuando robas nunca te tienes que distraer

Mi madre seguía robando aun estando embarazada y en ese robo ella empezó con labor de parto y yo nací en la patrulla de policía -dijo Chris serio- ella aprovechó ese momento de distracción y se logró escapar varios no lo lograron y el lema qué ellos tenían era el que nosotros tenemos en la cabaña de Hermes

Cual es su lema -preguntó Apolo-

Si te descubren haciendo algo nunca delatar a tus compañeros -respondió Travis-

Y ese lema siguo hasta que un tipo le ofrecieron disminuir su sentencia y delató a mi madre -dijo tranquilo- la sentencia de mi madre fue de 25 años lleva 8 años

Puedes seguir leyendo -dijo Zeus tocándose las cienes-

 **–Algún tipo de magia–dije–. Estamos atrapados.**

Que te hace pensar eso -dijo Percy sonriendo-

 **Thalía corrió hacia la ventana más cercana. Intentó apartar las cortinas, pero la pesada tela negra la atraparon por las muñecas.**

Ambas Thalía se quejaron agarrándose la mano **  
** **  
– ¡Luke! –gritó.** **  
** **  
Las cortinas se fundieron a tentáculos de barro aceitoso como gigantescas lenguas negras. Se enrodaron por sus brazos y cubrieron su lanza. Me sentí como si mi corazón intentara salirme por la boca, pero ataqué a las cortinas y les vapuleé con mi palo de golf.**

Que arma tan más letal -dijeron los Stoll-

 **Los tentáculos volvieron a hacerse tela lo suficiente como para poder liberar a Thalía. Su lanza resonó al caer contra el suelo. La aparté de las cortinas mientras éstas volvían a intentar atraparla. Los tentáculos de barro chasquearon en el aire. Afortunadamente, parecían anclados a las cortinas. Después de un par de intentos fallidos más, los tentáculos se relajaron y volvieron a ser cortinas.**

No estaría mal poner unas cortinas así en la cabaña de Ares -dijo Clarisse- ahuyentaría a muchos indeseables

 **Thalía temblaba en sus brazos. Su lanza descansaba cerca de ellos, humeando como si hubiera sido hundida en ácido. Levantó las manos: estaban humeando y llenas de ampollas. Su cara estaba pálida como si fuera a entrar en shock.** **  
** **  
Casi lo hago -dijo sinceramente-** **  
** **  
–¡Aguanta! –La dejé en el suelo y rebusqué por entre mi mochila–. Aguanta, Thalía. Ya lo tengo.** **  
** **  
Finalmente encontré mi botella de néctar. La bebida de los dioses podía curar heridas, pero la botella estaba casi vacía. Dejé caer lo que quedaba por encima de las manos de Thalía. El humo se disipó.**

 **Las ampollas desaparecieron.**

Y me imagino que lo usaban muy seguido -dijo Apolo-

No tanto solo lo usábamos en casos extremos -dijo Luke-

 **Vas a estar bien–dije–. Descansa.**

 **–No… no podemos…–su voz temblaba, pero se las arregló para levantarse. Miró las cortinas con una mezcla de miedo y náuseas–. Si todas las ventanas son como esa y la puerta esta atrancada…**

Un buen lugar para entregarse a la lujuria -dijo Afrodita sacando su más lujuriosa mirada-

 **-Conseguiremos salir–le prometí.**

 **No creyó que sería un buen momento para recordarle que no estarían allí de no haber si por la cabra estúpida.**

Amaltea no es estúpida -dijo Zeus viendo a Luke-

Padre perdón por meterme pero por culpa de Amaltea ellos están ahí encerrados -dijo Hermes protegiendo a su hijo-

 **Consideré nuestras opciones: una escalera de subida o dos vestíbulos oscuros. Miré al vestíbulo de la izquierda. Pude ver un par de pequeñas lucecitas rojas brillando cerca del suelo. ¿Dos lámparas? Entonces las luces se movieron.**

Yo hubiera gritado –dijo el joven Percy-

Cobarde -dijo Heracles-

 **Se inclinaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciéndose más brillantes y acercándose. Un gruñido hizo que todos mis pelos se pusieran de punta. Thalía soltó un ruidito ahogado.**

 **–Eh… Luke…**

 **Señalaba hacia el otro vestíbulo. Otro par de brillantes ojos rojos nos miraban desde las sombras.**

Acosador -gritaron los inmaduros-

 **De ambos vestíbulos vino el mismo clack, clack, clack hueco, como si alguien estuviera tocando unas castañuelas huesudas.**

 **–Las escaleras tienen muy buena pinta–dije.**

 **En respuesta, la voz de un hombre nos habló por encima de nosotros.**

 **–Sí, por aquí.**

No deberían hablar con extraños -dijo Hestia

 **La voz era alta y llena de tristeza, como si nos estuviera llevando hacia un funeral.**

 **–¿Quién eres? –grité.**

 **–Daos prisa–les llamó la voz, pero no sonaba demasiado emocionado. A mi derecha, la misma voz resonó–. Daos prisa.**

 **Clack, clack, clack. Eché otro vistazo. La voz parecía venir de lo que había en el vestíbulo, la cosa con los brillantes ojos rojos. ¿Pero cómo una misma voz podía venir de dos sitios distintos?**

 **Entonces la misma voz nos llamó desde el vestíbulo a la izquierda.**

 **–Daos prisa.**

 **Y el mismo clack, clack, clack.**

 **Tras enfrentarme a un par de cosas aterradoras: perros que escupían fuego, escorpiones pétreos, dragones, etc. sin mencionar las cortinas negras aceitosas devora-hombres. Pero algo en aquellas voces resonando a mí alrededor, aquellos ojos rojos avanzando en cada dirección y los extraños ruidos huecos me hacían sentir como si fuera un ciervo rodeador por lobos. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó. Mis instintos me decían que corriera. Agarré la mano de Thalía y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras.**

Siempre es bueno seguir el instinto -dijo Deméter-

 **–Luke…**

 **–¡Vamos!**

 **–Pero si es otra trampa…**

 **–¡No hay otra elección!**

 **Subí por las escaleras, arrastrando a Thalía conmigo. Sabía que tenía razón. Podíamos ir yendo hacia nuestras muertes, pero también sabía que teníamos que alejarnos de aquellas cosas del piso de abajo.**  
 **Tuve demasiado miedo de mirar hacia abajo, pero podía oír a las criaturas acercándose, gruñendo como gatos salvajes y retumbando en el suelo de mármol como si tuvieran pezuñas de caballo. ¿Qué en el Hades eran ellos?**

 **En lo alto de las escaleras, llegamos a otro vestíbulo. Unas paredes débilmente iluminadas por unos candelabros hacían parecer que las puertas bailaran a ambos lados. Salté sobre un montón de huesos, dándole una patada por accidente a una calavera humana.**

Yo hubiera corrido y quemado todo -dijo Leo-

Si hubieras hecho eso tú también te hubieras quemado -dijo Charly tranquilo-

Yo no -dijo sonriendo- Yo soy usuario del fuego -dijo prendiéndose una mano y la apago  
casi al instante- y digamos que la tía Callida tenía la costumbre de ponerme en la chimenea de mi casa

y quien era esa vieja loca –dijo Hefestos serio mientras Hera hacia una mueca-

En alguno de los libros lo dira –dijo Leo divertido-

 **En algún lugar por encima de nosotros, la voz masculina nos llamó:**

 **–¡Por aquí! –sonaba más urgente que antes–. ¡La última puerta a la izquierda! ¡Daos prisa!**

 **Detrás de nosotros, las criaturas repitieron sus palabras: –¡Izquierda! ¡Daos prisa!**

 **Quizá las criaturas solo estaban imitando sus voces como loros. O quizá la voz delante de nosotros pertenecía también a un monstruo. Aun así, algo**

 **Acerca del tono del hombre era real. Sonaba solo y miserable, como un rehén.**

 **–Tenemos que ayudarle–anunció Thalía, como si leyera mis pensamientos.**

Y hasta pensaban lo mismo -dijo Afrodita entre suspiros-

 **–Sí.**

 **Avanzamos hacia la voz. El pasillo estaba más en ruinas: el papel de las paredes se caía como la corteza arrancada de los árboles, candelabros de velas hechos pedazos. La alfombra estaba hecha jirones y había huesos por los rincones. Una luz se filtraba por debajo de la última puerta a la izquierda.**

Nunca vallas hacia la luz -dijeron los inmaduros-

 **Detrás de nosotros, el sonido de los cascos sonó más fuerte. Llegamos a la puerta y me lancé contra ella pero se abrió sola. Thalía y yo entramos dentro, cayendo de cara en la alfombra. La puerta se cerró de golpe.**

Doblemente encerrados -dijeron los Stoll-

 **En el exterior, las criaturas gruñeron en frustración y arañaron las paredes.**

 **–Hola–dijo la voz del hombre, más cercana ahora–. Lo siento mucho.**

 **Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Creía que le había oído a mi izquierda, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, estaba de pie ante nosotros.**

 **Vestía unas botas de piel de serpiente y un traje moteado de verde y marrón que podría haber estado hecho con el mismo material. Era alto y descarnado, con un pelo gris y puntiagudo casi tan salvaje como el de Thalía.**

Me gusta así -dijo Thalía seria-

 **Tenía la pinta de un Einstein viejo, alocado y a la moda.**

 **Sus hombros estaban caídos. Sus tristes ojos verdes estaban rodeados de bolsas. Debió de ser apuesto hace tiempo, pero la piel de su cara colgaba como si hubiera sido deshinchado o algo parecido.**

 **Su habitación estaba colocada como si fuera un estudio. A diferencia del resto de la casa, estaba en buenas condiciones. Contra la pared más lejana había una litera, un escritorio con un ordenador y una ventana cubierta con cortinas negras como las de la planta de abajo. Por la pared derecha había una librería, una pequeña cocina y dos puertas, una llevaba a un lavabo y la otra era un gran armario.**

 **Thalía dijo:**

 **–Eh… Luke…**

 **Señaló a mi izquierda. Un poco más y mi corazón me sale por la boca. El lado izquierdo de la habitación tenía una hilera de barras de acero como las de una cárcel. Dentro había la exhibición zoológica más aterradora que jamás había visto. Una superficie de tierra estaba llena de huesos y pedazos de armaduras, y paseándose por entre la jaula había un monstruo con una cabeza de león y una piel roja del color del óxido. En vez de garras tenía pezuñas como un caballo, y su cola se movía como si fuera un látigo. Su cabeza era una mezcla de caballo y lobo, con las orejas puntiagudas, un morro alargado y unos labios negros que se parecían alarmantemente a los de un ser humano.**

Que rayos era esa cosa -preguntó Katie agarrando sin querer a Travis-

Travis sonrió estúpidamente

Tu -dijo Percy viendo a Travis- chiflando y aplaudiendo

Pero ella fue la que me tocó -dijo serio-

Si pero tu pones cara de idiota -dijo viendo fijamente- Y lo volveré a decir la vuelves a tocar y no respondo

Travis se alejó unos centímetros de Katie

Puede seguir leyendo -dijo viendo a Athena-

 **El monstruo gruñó. Durante un segundo creí que llevaba puesto un bozal como los de los perros. En vez de dientes, tenía dos huesos con forma de herradura. Cuando abría su boca, los huesos hacían el inquietante ruido de clack, clack, clack que habían oído abajo. El monstruo fijó sus brillantes ojos rojos en mí. Le caía saliva de su huesuda y extraña mandíbula. Quise correr, pero no había ningún lugar al que ir. Yo seguía oyendo a los otros dos monstruos en el pasillo.**

 **Thalía me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Agarré su mano y miré a la cara al anciano.**  
 **–¿Quién eres? –le pedí–. ¿Qué es esa cosa en la jaula?**

 **El anciano hizo una mueca. Su expresión estaba tan llena de miseria que creí que iba a llorar. Abrió su boca, pero cuando habló, las palabras no vinieron de él. Como algún tipo de ventriloquia terrorífica, el monstro habló por él, con la voz del anciano:**

 **–Soy Halcyon Green.**

Mi hijo -dijo Apolo-

 **Lo lamento mucho, pero estáis en la jaula. Habéis sido destinados a morir.**

 **Habíamos dejado la lanza de Thalía en el piso de abajo, por lo que sólo teníamos un arma, mi palo de golf. Apunté con ella hacia el anciano, pero no hizo ningún movimiento amenazador parecía tan lastimero y tan deprimido que no podía hacerle nada.** **  
** **  
–Será mejor que te expliques–le espeté–. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?** **  
** **  
Como podrás ver, soy bueno dialogando. Detrás de las barras, el monstruo hizo chasquear sus mandíbulas huesudas** **  
** **  
-Entiendo vuestra confusión–dijo con la voz del anciano. Su tono amistoso no parecía combinar mucho con el brillo homicida en sus ojos–La criatura que veis es una leucrota.**

Ya tiene mucho que no oía de ellos –dijo la joven Annabeth-

 **Tiene el don de imitar voces humanas. Así es como atrae a sus presas.**

Pues cuantos monstruos pueden hacer eso -preguntó Piper-

solo esos y los ciclopes –dijo un hijo de Athena-

 **Miré hacia el hombre y el monstro una y otra vez.** **  
** **  
–Pero… ¿la voz es tuya? Me refiero, el tipo con el traje de serpiente, ¿estoy oyendo lo que quiere decir?** **  
** **  
–Eso es correcto–la leucrota suspiró fuertemente–. Yo soy, como tú dices, el tipo con el traje de serpiente. Esta es mi maldición. Mi nombre es Halcyon Green, hijo de Apolo.** **  
** **  
Thalía dio un traspié hacia atrás.** **  
** **  
– ¿Eres un semidiós? Pero tú eres tan…** **  
** **  
– ¿Viejo? –preguntó la leucrota. El hombre, Halcyon Green, estudio sus manos llenas de arrugas, como si no pudiera creerse que eran suyas–. Sí, lo soy.** **  
** **  
Entendí la sorpresa de Thalía. Habíamos conocido unos pocos semidioses en nuestros viajes, algunos amistosos, otros no tanto. Pero todos eran niños como nosotros. Nuestras vidas eran tan peligrosas, que Thalía y yo supusimos que era improbable que ningún semidiós llegara a ser adulto. Aun así, Halcyon Green era viejo, debía tener sesenta años al menos.** **  
** **  
– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –pregunté.** **  
** **  
Halcyon se encogió de hombros, indiferentemente. El monstruo habló por él.**

Eso sí debería dar miedo -dijo el joven Percy-

Pues algo -dijo el joven Luke-

 **–** **He perdido la cuenta. ¿Décadas? Como mi padre es el dios de los oráculos, nací con la maldición de ver el futuro. Apolo me advirtió que me mantuviera callado. Me dijo que nunca compartiese lo que veía porque haría enfurecer a los dioses. Pero años atrás… tuve que hablar. Conocí una niña pequeña que estaba destinada a morir en un accidente.**

 **Salvé su vida revelándole el futuro.**

 **Intenté concentrarme en el anciano, pero era difícil no mirar la boca del monstruo, aquellos labios negros, aquellas mandíbulas huesudas.** **  
** **  
–No lo entiendo–me forcé a mirar los ojos de Halcyon–. Hiciste algo bueno. ¿Por qué haría eso enfurecer a los dioses?  
**  
Porque los humanos no deben de saber el futuro ni evitar que el destino de la muerte caiga sobre ellos -dijo Hestia- Si cambia el destino de la muerte puede que muera de una peor manera a la que estaba antes estaba definida

Quiere decir que la niña puede que haya muerto de una manera trágica a consecuencia de haberla impedido una vez -dijo Nico-

Exacto joven héroe -contestó Hestia-

pero que no con la lectura estamos haciendo eso –volvió a decir Nico- bueno este libro es del pasado pero todos los demás son del futuro

Si pero esto es por mandato de las Moiras y con ellas nunca se sabe –dijo Hades viendo a Nico-

 **–No les gusta que los mortales jueguen con el destino–dijo la leucrota–. Mi padre me maldijo. Me obligó a vestir estas ropas, la piel de Pitón, que guardó el oráculo de Delfos tiempo atrás, como recordatorio de que yo no era un oráculo. Me dejó sin voz y me encerró en esta mansión, mi hogar de niñez.**

No exageraste un poco -preguntó Percy serio-

Supongo que sí pero solo escogí parte del castigo la otra parte la escogió el consejo –se defendió Apolo-

 **Entonces los dioses enviaron las leucrotae para vigilarme. Normalmente, las leucrotae solo imitan el habla humana, pero estas están conectadas con mis pensamientos. Era la forma de Apolo de recordarme, para siempre, que mi voz solo llevaría a los demás a su perdición.** **  
** **  
Un sabor amargo me recorrió la lengua. Yo ya sabía que los dioses podían ser crueles. Mi despreciable padre me había estado ignorando durante catorce años.**

No culpes a tu padre fue mi hermano el que puso esa estúpida regla porque su esposa odia a sus hijos -dijo Poseidón encogiéndose de hombros-

Anfitrite también los odia -dijo Hera viéndolo feo-

Pero la diferencia es que mi hermosa esposa no se desquita con ellos es más ella es la que se encarga de juzgar si son dignos de llamarse hijos del Dios de mar –dijo abrazándola-

Y los que no son dignos que pasa –pregunto Annabeth-

yo decido si tienen pase a los campos elíseos o a los de castigo –dijo Anfitrite seria- y no solo a ellos también decido si las mujeres son buenas madres y parejas si es buena tiene pase a los Elíseos si no a los de castigo

Y alguno que no consiguiera los elíseos –pregunto Percy algo temeroso-

El más reconocido fue Belerofonte –dijo seria- pero hay que seguir leyendo

 **Pero la maldición de Halcyon Green era mucho más que malo. Era cruel.**

Demasiado diría yo -dijo Jason-

 **-Podrías devolvérselo–dije–. No te mereces esto. Escapa. Mata los monstruos. Te ayudaremos.**

Apenas lo conocen y ya quieren ayudarlo -dijo Hestia- serán grandes héroes

 **–Tiene razón–dijo Thalía–. Él es Luke, por cierto. Yo soy Thalía. Hemos luchado contra muchos monstruos. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, Halcyon.**

 **–Llamadme Hal–dijo la leucrota. El anciano negó con la cabeza–. Pero no lo entendéis. No sois los primeros en venir aquí. Me temo que todos los semidioses creen que hay esperanza cuando llegan aquí. Alguna veces intento ayudarles, pero nunca funciona. Las ventanas están protegidas por cortinas letales…**

Si no les dices no se dan cuenta -dijeron los héroes del pasado-

 **Lo he notado–murmuró Thalía.**

 **–…y la puerta está fuertemente encantada. Te deja entrar, pero no salir.**

 **–Ya lo veremos–me giré y puse mi mano encima de la cerradura. Me concentré hasta que cayeron gotas de sudor por mi cuello,**

Asco -murmuraban las hijas de Afrodita-

El sudor no siempre es asqueroso y menos cuando...

Afrodita hay niños presentes -reprendió Artemisa-

 **pero nada funcionó. Mis poderes son inútiles.**

 **Te lo dije–dijo la leucrota–. Ninguno de nosotros puede salir. Luchar contra los monstruos es imposible. No pueden ser heridos por ningún metal conocido por el hombre o los dioses.**

Ni el bronce celestial -preguntó un hijo de Athena-

Ni ese -contestó la joven Thalía-

Y el oro imperial –pregunto el joven Jason-

lo único que tenemos de oro imperial es la cabaña de Apolo –dijo Quiron-

 **Para dar veracidad a esto último, el anciano se abrió uno de los lados de su chaqueta de piel de serpiente, revelando una daga en su cinturón.**

La joven Annabeth instintivamente se llevó la mano a su daga

 **Desenfundó la hoja de bronce celestial y se acercó a la jaula del monstruo**

 **La leucrota le gruñó. Hal introdujo el cuchillo por entre las barras, en dirección a la cabeza del monstruo. Normalmente, el bronce celestial desintegraría un monstruo con un solo toque. La hoja simplemente traspasó el hocico de la leucrota, no dejando ninguna marca.**

 **La leucrota golpeó sus pezuñas contra las barras, y Hal retrocedió.**

 **– ¿Veis? –el monstruo habló por Hal.**

 **– ¿Así que simplemente te has rendido? –Dijo Thalía–. ¿Ayudas al monstruo a atraernos hacia aquí y esperas a que nos maten?**

No creo que sea por eso -respondió Apolo defendiendo a su hijo-

 **Hal enfundó su daga.**

 **–Lo siento, cielo, pero no tengo elección. Estoy aquí atrapado, también.**

Es una de las razones por la cual no entiendo a los dioses -dijo Percy serio-

 **Si no coopero, los monstruos me dejarían morirme de hambre. Los monstruos podrían haberos matado en cuanto entrasteis en la casa, pero me usan para atraeros en el piso de arriba. Me permiten vuestra compañía durante momento. Facilita mi soledad. Y entonces… bueno, a los monstruos les gusta comer al atardecer. Lo que hoy pasará, a las 7:03–miró al reloj digital que había en su escritorio, que ponía 10:34 AM. –. Después, yo subsisto con lo que llevéis en las mochilas–. Miró con hambre hacia mi mochila, y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.**

 **–Eres tan malo como los monstruos–dije.**

 **El anciano se estremeció. No me importó haberle ofendido. En mi mochila tenía dos barritas Snickers, un sándwich de jamón, una cantimplora de agua, y una botella vacía de néctar. No quería que me mataran por aquello.**

En si no quería que me mataran -dijo el joven Luke-

 **–Tenéis derecho a odiarme–dijo la leucrota con la voz de Hal–, pero no puedo salvaros. Al anochecer, las barras se alzarán. Los monstruos os llevarán a parte y os matarán. No hay escapatoria.**

 **Dentro de la jaula del monstruo un panel cuadrado en la pared trasera se abrió. No había visto antes el panel, pero debía conectar con otra habitación. Dos leucrotae más entraron en la jaula. Los tres fijaron sus ojos rojos brillantes en mí, con sus huesudas mandíbulas haciendo crujidos.**

 **Me pregunté cómo podrían los monstruos comer con unas bocas tan extrañas.**

No creo que sea bueno saberlo -dijo Perseo-

 **Como respondiendo a mi pregunta, una leucrota cogió un pedazo de armadura con la mandíbula.**

Te lo dije -dijo Perseo

 **La coraza de bronce celestial se rompió con la fuerza de una visagra y la mandíbula agujereó de un mordisco el metal.**

Reitero lo dicho -dijo Perseo-

Y yo lo apoyo -dijo Teseo-

 **–Como veis–dijo otra leucrota con la voz de Hal–, los monstruos son increíblemente fuertes.** **  
** **  
Me sentí las piernas como si estuvieran hechas de flan. Los dedos de Thalía se clavaron en mi brazo.** **  
** **  
–Haz que se vayan–pidió ella–. Hal, ¿puedes hacer que se vayan?** **  
** **  
El anciano frunció el ceño. El primer monstruo dijo:** **  
** **  
–Si hago eso, no podremos hablar.** **  
** **  
El segundo monstruo añadió con la misma voz:** **  
** **  
–Además, cualquier estrategia de escape en la que podáis pensar, alguien ya la ha intentado usar antes que vosotros.** **  
** **  
El tercer monstruo dijo:** **  
** **  
–No hay ninguna forma de hablar en privado.** **  
** **  
Thalía anduvo de un lado para otro, igual que los monstruos.** **  
** **  
–¿Saben lo que estamos diciendo? Me refiero, ¿sólo hablan o también entienden las palabras?** **  
**  
 **La primera leucrota hizo un gemido agudo. Entonces imitó la voz de Thalía:** **  
** **  
–¿Entienden las palabras?** **  
** **  
Se me cerró el estómago. El monstruo había imitado a Thalía a la perfección.**

Bueno algunos monstruos como los cíclopes -dijo el joven Luke

 **Si hubiera oído esa voz en la oscuridad, pidiéndome ayuda, habría ido corriendo sin pensármelo hacia ella.** **  
** **  
El segundo monstruo habló por Hal:** **  
** **  
Las criaturas son inteligentes, igual que los perros son inteligentes. Comprenden las emociones y unas pocas frases. Pueden atraer a sus presas gritando cosas como "¡Ayuda!". Pero no estoy seguro de cuánto diálogo humano pueden llegar a entender. No importa. No podéis engañarles.** **  
** **  
–Haz que se vayan–dije–. Tienes un ordenador. Escribe lo que quieras decir. Si vamos a morir al atardecer, no quiero que esas cosas me estén mirando ahí todo el día.**

Buena idea -dijo Malcom-

 **Hal vaciló. Entonces se giró a los monstruos y se les quedó mirando en silencio. Después de unos momentos, las leucrotae gruñeron. Caminaron por fuera de la jaula y el panel trasero se cerró detrás de ellos. Hal me miró. Abrió las manos como si se disculpara o como si pidiera preguntas.** **  
** **  
–Luke–dijo Thalía, ansiosa–, ¿tienes un plan?** **  
** **  
-Aún no–admití–. Pero será mejor que pensemos en alguno antes del atardecer.** **  
** **  
Era una extraña sensación, el tener que esperar a la muerte. Normalmente cuando Thalía y yo luchamos contra monstruos, teníamos unos dos segundos para configurar un plan. La amenaza era inmediata. O vivíamos o moríamos al instante.**

Es lo malo siempre tenemos que trabajar bajo presión -dijo Leo-

Pero tu trabajas bien bajo presión -dijo Jason- con unos minutos más haces cosas increíbles como cuando fuimos por Buford

Jason Piper y Leo rieron al recordar ese día

El joven Jason vio su relación curioso pensando cómo fue que se llevó tan bien con ellos y se veía que se llevaban bien sin importarle que fuera hijo de Júpiter y lo querían por lo que él era

 **Ahora teníamos todo el día atrapados en una habitación sin nada que hacer, sabiendo que al atardecer aquellas barras de la jaula se levantarían y estaríamos destinados a una muerte segura y destrozados por los monstruos que no podían ser asesinados por ningún arma. Entonces Halcyon Green se comería mis barritas Snicker. El suspenso era casi peor que cualquier ataque.**

El suspenso a veces nos hace actuar mal –dijo un hijo de Athena-

 **Parte de mí estaba tentado de noquear al anciano con mi palo de golf y dárselo de comer a las cortinas. Entonces al menos no podría ayudar a atraer más semidioses a sus muertes. Pero no podía hacerlo. Hal era demasiado frágil y patético. Además, su maldición no era culpa suya.**

De hecho si lo fue –dijo Zeus a lo que todos sus hijos menos el Jr. lo vieron mal-

 **Había estado atrapado en aquella habitación durante décadas, forzado a depender de los monstruos para tener voz y para sobrevivir, forzado a observar cómo otros semidioses morían, todo porque salvó la vida de una niña. ¿Qué tipo de justicia era aquella?**

Eso no es justicia no sé qué sea pero no lo es –dijo Jasón-

 **Yo seguía aún enfadado con Hal por habernos atraído hacia allí, pero podía entender por qué había perdido la esperanza después de tantos años.**

 **Si alguien se merecía un palo de golf en su cabeza, era Apolo, y todos los demás holgazanes dioses olímpicos, por lo mismo.**

Los dioses vieron mal a ambos Luke

 **Repasamos el apartamiento prisión de Hal. Las estanterías estaban llenas desde novelas de suspense a libros de historia antigua.**

 **–Podéis leer lo que queráis–escribió Hal en su ordenador–. Todo menos mi diario personal, es algo íntimo.**

 **Protegió con la mano un libro encuadernado con cuero verde cerca de su teclado.**

 **–Ningún problema–dije. Dudé si alguno de aquellos libros nos podría ayudar,**

Los libros siempre son útiles –dijo Athena-  
 **  
y no me pude imaginar si Hal había podido tener algo interesante que poner en su diario, estando atrapado casi toda su vida en aquella habitación.**

 **Nos mostró que disponía de conexión a Internet. Genial. Podíamos pedir pizza y observar cómo los monstruos se comían al repartidor. No serviría de mucha ayuda. Supuse que podíamos haber enviado un correo a alguien en busca de ayuda, aunque no teníamos a nadie con quién contactar, y nunca había enviado ningún correo. Thalía y yo ni siquiera teníamos móviles de teléfono. Habíamos descubierto a las malas que cuando los semidioses usaban la tecnología, atraía a los monstruos como la sangre atrae a los tiburones.**

Aun así fueron de mucha ayuda en Manhattan –dijo Percy-

Y como le hicieron para no atraer monstruos –pregunto Apolo-

agarrábamos uno lo usábamos y los votábamos –contesto Percy-

Sabes lo que cuesta un celular –dijo Katie-

No necesariamente era comprado –contesto sonriendo-

 **Entramos en el lavabo. Estaba bastante limpio teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Hal había estado viviendo allí. Tenía dos trajes de piel de serpiente iguales, lavados a mano al parecer, colgando de la barra encima de la bañera. Su botiquín estaba lleno de suministros robados de la basura: maquillaje, medicamentos, cepillos de dientes, primeros auxilios, ambrosía y néctar. Traté de no pensar de dónde habían salido todas aquellas cosas mientras rebuscaba por entre las cosas, pero no vi nada que pudiera vencer las leucrotae.**

 **Thalía cerró un cajón fuertemente por frustración.**

 **– ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué me ha traído hasta aquí Amaltea? ¿Los otros semidioses vienen aquí también atraídos por la cabra?**

No solo mis hijos –contesto Zeus-

Ósea que también un hijo de Júpiter también puede ser visitado por ella –pregunto Reyna-

Siguen siendo mis hijos –contesto Zeus-

 **Hal frunció el ceño. Hizo un gesto para que le siguiera a su ordenador. Se inclinó sobre el teclado y tecleó:**

 **– ¿Qué cabra?**

 **No vi ninguna razón para mantenerlo en secreto. Le dije que habíamos estado siguiendo la cabra que dispensaba Pepsi de Zeus por Richmond, y cómo ella nos había atraído hasta la casa.**

 **Hal parecía desconcertado y escribió:**

 **–He oído hablar de Amaltea, pero no sé por qué os ha traído hasta aquí. Los otros semidioses se sienten atraídos a la mansión por el tesoro.**

Tesoro –susurraron los Stoll con un brillo en los ojos-

 **Supuse que vosotros también lo hicisteis.**

 **– ¿Tesoro? –preguntó Thalía.**

 **Hal se levantó y nos mostró su armario. Estaba lleno de más suministros obtenidos por desafortunados semidioses: abrigos demasiado pequeños para Hal, algunas antorchas antiguas de madrea y brea, piezas de armadura abolladas y algunas espadas de bronce celestial que habían sido dobladas y rotas. Vaya lástima, necesitaba otra espada.**

 **Hal reorganizó cajas de libros, zapatos y unas cuantas barras de oro y una pequeña cesta llena de diamantes con los que no parecía demasiado interesado. Desenterró una caja fuerte cuadrada de metal de metro y medio e hizo el gesto como diciendo:**

 **¡Tachan!**

 **– ¿Puedes abrirla? –pregunté.**

 **Hal negó con la cabeza.**

 **– ¿Sabes lo que hay dentro? –preguntó Thalía.**

 **De nuevo, Hal negó con la cabeza.**

 **–Está cerrada–supuse.**

 **Hal asintió, entonces cruzó un dedo por su cuello.**

 **Me arrodillé cerca de la caja fuerte. No la toqué, pero puse mis manos cerca del cerrojo. Mis dedos cosquillearon como si la caja fuerte fuera un horno ardiendo. Me concentré hasta que pude percibir los mecanismos de su interior. No me gustó lo que encontré.**

 **–** **Esto son malas noticias–murmuré–. Sea lo que sea que haya dentro tiene que ser importante.**

 **Thalía se arrodilló a mi lado.**

 **–Luke, es por esto por lo que estamos aquí–sonaba muy emocionada–. Zeus quiere que encuentre esto.**

 **La miré, escéptico. No sabía cómo podía tener tanta fe en su padre. Zeus no la había tratado mucho mejor que Hermes me había tratado a mí.**

Hermes bajo un poco la cabeza se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado a May y no poderlo ayudar

 **Además, muchos semidioses habían estado abandonados allí. Y estaban todos muertos. Aun así, ella me miró con aquellos grandes ojos azules, y supe que aquél momento sería otro de esos en los que Thalía me llevaba por dónde quería.**

 **Suspiré:**

 **–Me vas a pedir que la abra, ¿verdad?**

 **– ¿Puedes?**

 **Me mordí el labio. Puede que la próxima vez que me decida juntar con alguien, lo haga con alguien que no me gustara tanto.**

La joven Thalía y ambos Luke se sonrojaron

 **Me resultaba imposible decirle que no a Thalía.**

 **–La gente la ha intentado abrir antes–le advertí–. Hay una maldición en el mango. Supongo que cualquiera que lo toca queda reducido a un montón de cenizas.**

 **Miré a Hal. Su cara empalideció hasta adquirir el mismo tono que su pelo grisáceo.**

 **Me tomé aquello como un sí.**

 **–** **¿Puedes reducir la maldición? –me preguntó Thalía.**

 **–Eso creo–dije–. Pero hay una segunda trampa por la que estoy preocupado.**

 **– ¿Una segunda trampa?**

 **–Nadie ha conseguido desactivar la combinación–dije–. Sé que es porque hay un depósito de veneno preparado para romperse en cuanto pulses el tercer número.**

No creí que los hijos de Hermes pudieran hacer eso –dijo Jake Mason-

 **Nunca ha sido activado.**

 **Juzgando la expresión de Hal, aquello era nuevo para él.**

 **–Puedo intentar desactivarlo–dije–, pero si me equivoco, todo el apartamento se llenará de gas y moriremos.**

 **Thalía tragó saliva.**

En algunas ocasiones tenemos que arriesgarnos de esa manera –dijo Annabeth-

 **–Confío en ti. No… no te equivoques.**

 **Me giré hacia el anciano.**

 **–Quizá debas esconderte en la bañera. Ponte algunas toallas húmedas por encima, eso te protegerá.**

 **Hal se movió, incómodo. La piel de serpiente de su traje se arrugó como si siguiera viva e intentara tragarse algo desagradable. Su cara cambió al ritmo de sus emociones: miedo, duda, pero en mayor parte, lástima. Supuse que no podía aceptar la idea de esconderse en su bañera mientras dos niños arriesgaban sus vidas.**

Algo así él era muy orgulloso para aceptar que eso pasara –defendió Apolo a su hijo-

 **O quizá aún había un poco de espíritu de semidiós en su interior después de todo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la caja fuerte como diciendo: Adelante. Toqué el candado de la combinación. Me concentré tanto que notaba cómo se me escurría el alma por los dedos.**

 **Mi pulso se aceleró. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por mi nariz. Finalmente noté cómo los engranajes se movían. El metal crujió, el interruptor hizo un click y los tornillos se aflojaron. Con cuidado de evitar el manillar, abrí la puerta con la punta de mis dedos y extraje un frasco de líquido verde sin romper. Hal suspiró.**

 **Thalía me besó en la mejilla, algo que no debería de haber hecho mientras sujetaba con una mano un frasco potencialmente letal.**

Ya ves que tú también haces ese tipo de tonterías –dijo divertido Percy

cállate sesos de alga –regaño Thalía- que tú haces peores tonterías

 **–Eres genial–me dijo.**

 **¿Merecía la pena aquel riesgo? Sí, lo merecía. Miré en la caja fuerte y parte de mi entusiasmo desapareció.**

 **– ¿Eso es todo?**

 **Thalía metió la mano y sacó un brazalete. No parecía demasiado, sólo una hilera de lazos de plata pulida. Thalía se lo puso en la muñeca. No sucedió nada. Frunció el ceño.**

 **–** **Debería pasar algo. Si Zeus me ha enviado aquí…**

 **Hal aplaudió llamando nuestra atención. De repente sus ojos tenían la misma pinta de alocados que su pelo. Gesticulaba rápidamente, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que intentaba decirnos. Finalmente dio un golpe en el suelo con su bota de piel de serpiente, frustrado, y se giró hacia su escritorio. Se sentó delante de su ordenador y comenzó a teclear. Miré su reloj. Quizá el tiempo iba más rápido en aquella casa, o quizá el tiempo vuela cuando estás esperando a morir, pero casi se había pasado la tarde. Nuestro día estaba a punto de terminarse. Hal nos enseñó el largo párrafo que había escrito:**

 **– ¡Sois vosotros! ¡Habéis encontrado el tesoro! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esa caja fuerte ha estado cerrada desde antes de que yo naciera! ¡Apolo me dijo que mi maldición terminaría cuando el dueño del tesoro lo reclamara! Si vosotros sois los dueños…**

 **Había más, todo lleno de exclamaciones, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de leer, Thalía dijo:**

 **–Espera. Nunca he visto este brazalete. ¿Cómo podría ser yo la dueña? Y si tu maldición se supone que ha terminado, ¿eso significa que los monstruos se han ido?**

 **Un clack, clack, clack le respondió desde el pasillo. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Hal.**

 **– ¿Has recuperado tu voz?**

 **Abrió su boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Sus hombros se derrumbaron.**

 **–Quizá Apolo quiso decir que te íbamos a rescatar–dijo Thalía. Hal tecleó otra frase:**

 **–Quizá signifique que moriré hoy.**

 **–Gracias, don Positivismo–dije–.**

Es igual de positivo que el sesos de alga –dijo Nico divertido-

Lo dice el rey del positivismo –dijo Percy riendo-

 **Creía que podías predecir el futuro. ¿No sabes cuándo sucederá eso?**

 **Hal tecleó:**

 **–No puedo mirar. Es demasiado peligroso. Ya habéis visto lo que me pasó la última vez que usé mi don.**

 **–Claro–me quejé–. No te arriesgues. Podrías echar por la borda esta maravillosa vida que tienes aquí montada**

 **Sabía que había sido mezquino, pero la cobardía del anciano me molestaba. Había dejado que los dioses le usaran como pelota anti-estrés durante mucho tiempo. Era hora de contraatacar, preferiblemente antes de que Thalía y yo nos convirtiéramos en la cena de las leucrotae.**

 **Hal bajó su cabeza. Su pecho temblaba y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio.**

 **Thalía me lanzó una mirada de irritación.**

 **–Está bien, Hal. No nos vamos a rendir. Este brazalete tiene que ser la solución. Tiene que tener un poder especial.**

 **Hal respiró hondo. Se giró hacia el teclado y escribió:**

 **–Es plata. Aunque se convierta en un arma, los monstruos no pueden ser heridos por ningún metal.**

 **Thalía se giró hacia mí con una petición en sus ojos, como diciendo "Te toca tener una idea útil".**

 **Estudié la jaula detenidamente, el panel de metal por el que los monstruos habían salido. Si la puerta del estudio no se abría más y la ventana estaba cubierta por unas cortinas escupe-ácido y devora-hombres, entonces el panel era nuestra única salida. No podíamos usar armas de metal.**

 **Tenía un frasco de veneno, pero si estaba en lo cierto, mataría a todo el mundo en la habitación en cuanto fuera abierto. Pasaron docenas de ideas por mi cabeza, pero las fui desechando a todas.**

 **–** **Tenemos que encontrar un tipo distinto de arma–decidí–. Hal, déjame tu ordenador.**

 **Hal parecía tener dudas, pero me dio su asiento. Miré la pantalla. Honestamente, nunca he usado demasiados ordenadores. Como he dicho, la tecnología atraía los monstruos. Pero Hermes era el dios de la comunicación, los caminos y el comercio.**

 **Quizá aquello significara tener algún poder sobre Internet. Ojalá pudiera tener algún toque mágico sobre un Google divino o algo así.**

De hecho pueden yo cree el internet –dijo Hermes- pero es peligroso

 **–** **Sólo una vez–murmuré a la pantalla–, ayúdame un poco. Muéstrame que hay algo bueno en ser hijo tuyo.**

 **– ¿Qué dices, Luke? –preguntó Thalía.**

 **–Nada–dije.**

 **Abrí el buscador de Internet y comencé a teclear. Busqué sobe las leucrotae, esperando encontrar sus debilidades. En Internet no había casi nada sobre ellas, excepto que eran animales legendarios que atraían a sus presas imitando las voces humanas. Busqué "armas griegas". Encontré un montón de imágenes de espadas, lanzas y catapultas, pero dudé que pudiéramos matar a los monstruos con JPEGs de alta resolución.**

 **Tecleé la lista de las cosas que teníamos por la habitación: antorchas, bronce celestial, veneno, barritas Snickers, palo de golf, etc., esperando que alguno de ellos formara parte de alguna fórmula mágica para matar a las leucrotae. No hubo suerte. Tecleé "ayúdame a matar a las leucrotae".**

 **El buscador me sugirió que había querido decir "ayúdame a matar la leucemia".**

 **Me dolía la cabeza. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado buscando hasta que miré el reloj: las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Cómo era aquello posible?**

 **Mientras tanto, Thalía había intentado activar su nuevo brazalete, sin suerte. Lo había girado, toqueteado, golpeado, subido por su muñeca, lanzado contra la pared y movido por encima de su cabeza mientras gritaba: "¡ZEUS!" pero no había pasado nada. Nos miramos el uno al otro y supe que a ambos se nos habían acabado las ideas. Pensé en lo que Hal Green nos había dicho. Todos los semidioses comenzaban esperanzados. Todos tenían ideas para escapar, todos habían fracasado.**

 **No podía dejar que aquello pasara. Thalía y yo habíamos sobrevivido a mucho para rendirnos entonces. Pero yo no podía pensar en nada que pudiéramos intentar probar. Hal se me acercó y me señaló en el teclado.**

 **–Adelante–le dije, desesperanzado. Nos cambiamos el sitio.**

 **–** **Se nos acaba el tiempo–tecleó–. Voy a intentar predecir el futuro.**

Y ahí va de nuevo –dijo Apolo resignado-

 **Thalía frunció el ceño**

 **–Creía que habías dicho que era demasiado peligroso.**

 **–No importa–escribió Hal–. Luke tiene razón. Soy un anciano cobarde, pero Apolo no me puede castigar con nada peor que esto. Quizá pueda ver algo que os ayude. Thalía, dame tus manos.**

 **Se giró hacia ella. Thalía vaciló. En el exterior de la habitación, las leucrotae gruñeron y arañaron las paredes. Sonaban hambrientas.**

 **Thalía puso sus manos sobre las de Halcyon Green. El anciano cerró sus ojos y se concentró, de la misma manera que hago yo cuando quiero abrir un cerrojo complicado. Se estremeció y respiró profundamente. Miró a Thalía con una expresión de simpatía. Se giró al teclado y vaciló un largo rato antes de teclear.**

 **–** **Estás destinada a sobrevivir hoy–tecleó Hal.**

 **–Eso… eso es bueno, ¿verdad? –preguntó–. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?**

 **Hal se quedó mirando la vara parpadeante del programa de texto. Tecleó:**

 **–Algún día muy pronto, te sacrificarás para salvar a tus amigos. He visto cosas que son… difíciles de describir. Años de soledad. Estarás de pie y aun así, viva pero dormida. Cambiarás una vez, y entonces volverás a cambiar. Tu camino será triste y solitario. Pero algún día te reencontrarás con tu familia de nuevo.**

La joven Thalía veía a ambos Jason preguntándose si realmente eran su hermano mientras Thalía le sonreía a Jason y este regresaba la sonrisa

 **Thalía apretó sus puños. Comenzó a hablar, entonces miró la habitación. Finalmente pegó un puñetazo a las estanterías.**

 **–Eso no tiene sentido. Me sacrificaré, pero viviré. ¿Cambiar? ¿Dormir? ¿A eso lo llamas futuro? Yo… yo… ni siquiera tengo familia. Sólo mi madre, pero no hay forma de que pueda volver con ella.**

 **Hal se mordió los labios. Tecleó:**

 **–Lo siento. No controlo lo que veo. Pero no me refiero a tu madre.**

 **Thalía casi se dejó caer en las cortinas. Se detuvo justo a tiempo, pero parecía mareada, como si acabara de bajarse de una montaña rusa.**

 **– ¿Thalía? –pregunté, todo lo amable que pude–. ¿Sabes de lo que está hablando?**

 **Me lanzó una mirada acaparadora. No entendí por qué parecía tan nerviosa. Yo sabía que no le gustaba hablar de su vida en Los Ángeles, pero me había dicho que era hija única y nunca había mencionado a ningún otro familiar que no fuera su madre.**

 **–No es nada–dijo al final–. Olvídalo. La capacidad de predecir el futuro de Hal está oxidada.**

 **Estaba seguro de que ni Thalía se creía eso.**

De hecho no y menos después de todo lo que paso –dijo Thalía en voz baja-

 **–Hal–dije–, tiene que haber algo más. Nos has dicho que Thalía sobrevivirá.**

 **¿Cómo? ¿No has visto nada sobre el brazalete? ¿O sobre la cabra?**

 **Necesitamos algo más para que nos ayude.**

 **Negó con la cabeza entristecido. Tecleó:**

 **–No he visto nada sobre el brazalete. Lo siento. Sólo sé un poco sobre la cabra Amaltea, pero dudo que ayude. La cabra cuidó a Zeus cuando era un bebé. Después, Zeus la mató y usó su piel para hacer su escudo, la égida.**

 **Me rasqué la barbilla. Estaba seguro de que esa era la historia que había intentado recordar cuando estábamos escondidos de la cabra. Parecía importante, pero no conseguía saber por qué.**

 **–Así que Zeus se cargó a su mamá cabra. Algo muy típico en los dioses. Thalía, ¿sabes algo sobre ese escudo?**

 **–Asintió, aliviada de cambiar de tema.**

 **–Atenea puso la cabeza de Medusa en la parte delantera y bañó el escudo con bronce celestial. Ella y Zeus se lo turnaban para usarlo en la batalla. Asustaba a sus enemigos en la batalla.**

 **No supe cómo nos podría ayudar aquella información. Obviamente, la cabra Amaltea había vuelto a la vida. Eso pasaba con un montón de monstruos mitológicos, al cabo del tiempo volvían a la vida del abismo del Tártaro. ¿Pero por qué nos había guiado hasta allí Amaltea?**

 **Un pensamiento oscuro me pasó por la cabeza. Si yo hubiera sido despellejado por Zeus, no me habría gustado colaborar con él en absoluto.**

Los seres mitológicos no son rencorosos a diferencia de los monstruos los humanos y lo dioses –dijo Percy-

no exageras un poco –dijo Jason-

Lo dices porque tú suegra no te quiere matar cada vez que te ve –dijo serio a lo que el joven Percy lo vio extrañado y Jason rio-  
 **  
De hecho, puede que incluso me hubiera vengado de alguno de sus hijos. Quizá es por eso por lo que Amaltea nos había llevado hasta la mansión.**

 **Hal Green me tendió las manos. Su expresión me dijo que era mi turno para las predicciones del futuro. Una ola de terror me recorrió. Después de haber oído el futuro de Thalía, no quería saber el mío. ¿Qué pasaba si ella sobrevivía y yo no? ¿Qué pasaba si ambos sobrevivíamos, pero el sacrificio de Thalía era por mi culpa?  
No podría vivir con ello.**

 **–No lo hagas, Luke–dijo Thalía, amargamente–. Los dioses tienen razón. Las profecías de Hal no ayudan a nadie.**

 **El anciano parpadeó con sus ojos vidriosos. Sus manos parecían tan frágiles, era difícil creer que en sus venas corría la sangre de un dios inmortal.**

 **Nos dijo que su maldición terminaría hoy, de una forma u otra. Había visto que Thalía sobrevivía, si veía algo en mi futuro que pudiera ayudar, tenía que intentarlo. Le di mis manos.**

 **Hal respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos. Su chaqueta de piel de serpiente brilló como si intentara deshacerse de su propietario. Me obligué a mantener la calma. Notaba el pulso de Hal en mis dedos: uno, dos, tres.**

 **Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Apartó mis manos y me miró con terror.**

 **–Vale–dije. Notaba mi lengua como si estuviera hecha de arena–. Supongo que no has visto nada bueno.**

 **Hal se giró hacia su ordenador. Miró la pantalla durante tanto rato que parecía haber entrado en trance. Finalmente, escribió:**

 **–Fuego. He visto fuego.**

 **Thalía frunció el ceño:**

 **– ¿Fuego? ¿Te refieres a hoy? ¿Eso es lo que nos va a ayudar?**

 **Hal levantó la cabeza miserablemente. Asintió.**

 **–Hay más–le presioné–. ¿Por qué te has asustado tanto?**

 **Evitó mis ojos. A regañadientes, escribió.**

 **–Es difícil estar seguro. Luke, también vi un sacrificio futuro. Una elección pero también una traición.**

Annabeth Thalía Nico y Percy vieron a ambos Luke

 **Esperé. Hal no se explicó.**

 **– ¿Una traición? –dijo Thalía. Su tono sonaba atemorizado–. ¿Te refieres a que alguien traicionará a Luke? Porque Luke no podría traicionar a nadie, jamás.**

 **Hal tecleó:**

 **–** **Su camino es difícil de ver. Pero si sobrevive a hoy, él traicionará…**

 **Thalía le apartó el teclado.**

 **– ¡Suficiente! ¿Atraes a los semidioses aquí y entonces les quitas la esperanza con tus horribles predicciones? No me extraña que los demás se rindieran…igual que tú te has rendido. ¡Eres patético!**

 **La furia brilló en los ojos de Hal. No creí que el anciano pudiera hacer nada, pero se puso de pie. Durante un segundo, creí que embestiría a Thalía.**

 **–Lárgate–le gritó Thalía–. Date una vuelta, anciano. ¿Tienes algún mechero?**

 **– ¡Basta ya! –grité. Hal Green retrocedió de inmediato. Juraría que le había visto el miedo en la mirada, pero no quería saber qué había visto en sus visiones. Me daban igual mis pesadillas futuras, quería sobrevivir a aquél día.**

 **–Fuego–dije–. Has mencionado fuego.**

 **Asintió, entonces movió las manos como indicando que no sabía nada más. Una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Fuego. Armas griegas. Algunas cosas de aquella habitación… la lista que había puesto en el buscador, esperando una fórmula mágica.**

 **–** **¿Qué es? –Preguntó Thalía–. Conozco esa mirada. Has pensado algo.**

 **–Déjame el teclado–me senté en el ordenador y abrí una nueva ventana del buscador, tecleé mi búsqueda y me apareció un artículo de inmediato.**

 **Thalía se asomó por encima de mi hombro.**

 **–Luke, ¡eso sería perfecto! Pero creía que era solo una leyenda.**

 **–No lo sé–admití–. Si es real, ¿cómo lo podríamos hacer? No hay ninguna receta para hacerlo.**

 **Hal golpeó sus nudillos contra el escritorio para llamar nuestra atención. Su cara parecía animada. Señaló a sus estanterías.**

 **–Libros de historia antigua–dijo Thalía–. Hal tiene razón. Unos cuantos de ellos son muy viejos. Probablemente tengan información que no está en Internet.**

 **Los tres salimos corriendo hacia las estanterías. Comenzamos a sacar libros. Al cabo del rato la librería de Hal parecía haber sufrido las consecuencias de un tornado, pero al anciano no parecía importarle. Miraba títulos y pasaba páginas igual de rápido que nosotros. De hecho, sin él nunca habríamos encontrado lo que buscábamos. Después de un montón de búsquedas sin resultado, vino correteando, señalando una página de un libro viejo encuadernado en cuero. Ojeé la lista de ingredientes y me emocioné.**

 **–Esto es. La receta para hacer fuego griego.**

Es fácil hacerlo –dijo Charly- pero es muy peligroso

 **¿Cómo había sabido qué buscar? Quizá mi padre, Hermes, el dios pluriempleado, me estaba guiando, ya que Hal sabía sobre pociones y alquimia.**

 **Quizá había visto antes esta receta en algún lugar hacía mucho tiempo y rebuscar por el piso le había hecho acordarse.**

 **Todo lo que necesitábamos estaba en la habitación. Había visto los ingredientes cuando habíamos estado rebuscando entre los suministros de los semidioses vencidos: brea de las viejas antorchas, una botella de néctar divino, alcohol del kit de primeros auxilios de Hal… En realidad, será mejor que no anote la receta entera, ni siquiera en este diario. Si alguien lo leyera y descubriera el secreto del fuego griego… bueno, no quiero ser el responsable de quemar el mundo entero. Repasé la receta entera. Solo faltaba un ingrediente.**

 **–Un catalizador–miré a Thalía–. Necesitamos un rayo.**

 **Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.**

 **–Luke, no puedo. La última vez…**

 **Hal nos llevó hasta su ordenador y tecleó:**

 **–¿Puedes convocar rayos?**

 **–A veces–admitió Thalía–. Es algo de Zeus. No puedo hacerlo en interiores. Y aun estando fuera, tendría problemas para controlarlo. La última vez casi maté a Luke.**

 **Se me pusieron los pelos de la nuca de punta recordando aquel accidente.**

 **–Estaré bien–intenté sonar confiado–. Prepararé la mezcla. Cuando esté lista, hay una conexión parabólica bajo el ordenador. Tienes que convocar un rayo justo encima de la casa y que corra por entre los cables hasta aquí.**

 **–Y entonces arderá la casa–añadió Thalía.**

 **Hal escribió:**

 **–Eso pasará de todas formas si tenéis éxito. ¿Sabéis lo peligroso que es el fuego griego?**

Es como una mini bomba nuclear –dijo Leo-

 **Tragué saliva.**

 **–Sí. Es fuego mágico. Todo lo que toca, arde. No puedes apagarlo con agua, ni con un extintor, ni con nada. Pero si podemos hacer suficiente para hacer algún tipo de bomba y lanzárselo a las leucrotae…**

 **–Arderán–Thalía miró al anciano–. Por favor, dime que los monstruos no son inmunes al fuego.**

 **Hal alzó las cejas.**

 **–No lo creo–tecleó–. Pero el fuego griego convertirá esta habitación en un infierno. Se extenderá por toda la casa en cuestión de segundos.**

 **Miré la jaula vacía. Según el reloj de Hal, apenas nos quedaba una hora antes del atardecer. Cuando aquellas barras se levantaran las leucrotae atacarían, tendríamos una oportunidad, si podíamos sorprender a los monstruos con una explosión, y si podíamos rodearles y llegar al panel de escape en la parte trasera de la jaula sin ser comidos ni quemados vivos. Demasiados "si". Mi mente dio vueltas por un montón de distintas estrategias, pero seguí dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho Hal sobre el sacrificio. No podía evitar la sensación de que no había forma de que los tres pudiéramos salir con vida de allí.**

 **–Hagamos fuego griego–dije–. Entonces ya veremos después.**

 **Thalía y Hal me ayudaron a reunir las cosas que necesitábamos. Encendimos la cocinita de Hal e hicimos un poco de cocina peligrosa. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. En el exterior de la habitación, las leucrotae gruñían y hacían sonar sus mandíbulas. Las cortinas de la ventana bloqueaban la luz solar, pero el reloj nos decía que se nos acababa el tiempo.**

 **Mi cara chorreaba sudor mientras mezclaba los ingredientes. Cada vez que parpadeaba, recordaba las palabras de Hal en la pantalla del ordenador, como si me quemaran en las retinas: Un sacrificio en tu futuro. Una elección, pero también una traición. ¿Qué quería decir? Estaba seguro de que no me lo había dicho todo. Pero una cosa era segura: mi futuro le aterrorizaba.**

 **Intenté concentrarme en mi trabajo. No sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía elección. Quizá Hermes me estuviera ayudando, prestándome algo de sus conocimientos de alquimia. O quizá simplemente estaba teniendo un poco de suerte. Finalmente acabé con un pote lleno de un mejunje oscuro y pegajoso, que vertí en un viejo frasco de mermelada. Sellé la tapa.**

 **–Aquí lo tienes–le pasé la jarra a Thalía–. ¿Puedes darle un poco de chispa? El cristal debería evitar que explote antes de romper la jarra.**

 **Thalía no parecía emocionada.**

 **–Lo intentaré. Tendré que dejar al descubierto algunos cables de la pared. Y para convocar el rayo tengo que concentrarme durante unos instantes.**

 **Vosotros deberíais apartaros un poco, por si acaso… ya sabéis, por si explota o algo.**

 **Agarró un destornillador del cajón de la cocina de Hal, se agachó bajo el escritorio y se quedó jugueteando con los cables.**

 **Hal agarró su diario encuadernado con cuero verde. Me hizo gestos para que le siguiera. Nos acercamos a la puerta principal, dónde Hal cogió un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y abrió el diario. Vi páginas y páginas de una nítida y apretujada letra. Finalmente Hal encontró una página vacía y comenzó a garabatear algo. Me pasó el libro. La nota leía:**

 **–** **Luke, quiero que te quedes este diario. Tiene mis predicciones, mis notas sobre el futuro, mis pensamientos sobre el momento en el que me equivoqué. Creo que puede ayudarte.**

 **Moví la cabeza a los lados.**

 **–Hal, esto es tuyo. Quédatelo.**

 **Cogió el libro de nuevo y escribió:**

 **–Tú tienes un futuro importante. Tus elecciones cambiarán el mundo. Puedes aprender de mis errores, sigue con el diario. Puede que te ayude con tus decisiones.**

Así que él tuvo algo de culpa con lo que paso –susurro Thalía-

 **–** **¿Qué decisiones? –pregunté–. ¿Qué has visto que te ha asustado tanto?**

 **Su bolígrafo rasgó el papel durante un buen rato.**

 **–Creo que finalmente he entendido por qué estoy maldito–escribió–. Apolo tenía razón. Algunas veces el futuro es mejor que siga siendo un misterio.**

 **–Hal, tu padre era un capullo. No te merecías…**

 **Hal señaló la página insistentemente.**

 **–Prométeme que seguirás con el diario. Si hubiera comenzado anotando mis pensamientos antes en mí vida quizá hubiera podido evitar algunos errores. Y una cosa más.**

 **Metió el bolígrafo en el diario y se sacó la daga de bronce celestial de su cinturón. Me la ofreció.**

 **–No puedo–le dije–. Me refiero, lo aprecio, pero soy más de espadas. Y además, tú vendrás con nosotros. Necesitarás esa arma.**

 **Negó con la cabeza y me puso la daga en las manos. Volvió a escribir:**

 **–La hoja fue el regalo de la niña a la que salvé. Me prometió que siempre protegería a su dueño.**

Annabeth bajo la cabeza al recordar donde termino esa daga

 **Hal respiró entrecortadamente. Debía de haberse dado cuenta de lo irónico que sonaba aquello dada su maldición. Siguió escribiendo:**

 **–Una daga no tiene el poder o el alcance de una espada, pero puede ser el arma perfecta en las manos adecuadas. Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que la tienes tú.**

 **Me buscó los ojos y finalmente entendí lo que planeaba.**

 **–** **No–dije–. Saldremos todos de aquí.**

 **Hal apretó los labios. Escribió:**

 **–Ambos sabemos que es imposible. Me puedo comunicar con las leucrotae. Soy la opción lógica para un cebo. Tú y Thalía esperad en el armario.**

 **Atraeré a los monstruos hasta el lavabo. Os daré unos pocos segundos para llegar al panel de salida antes de que comience la explosión. Es la única forma para que podáis tener tiempo.**

 **–** **No–dije.**

 **Pero su expresión era severa y concentrada. No se parecía al anciano cobarde que había sido antes. Parecía un semidiós, preparado para salir a luchar. No podía creerme que se estuviera ofreciendo para sacrificarse para poder salvar a dos niños que acababa de conocer, especialmente después de haber sufrido durante tantos años. Y aun así, no necesité el bolígrafo y el papel para saber lo que pensaba. Era su oportunidad de redimirse. Sería su última heroicidad, y su maldición acabaría hoy, tal y como Apolo había predicho.**

 **Garabateó algo en el diario y me lo pasó. La última palabra decía:**

 **–Prométemelo.**

 **Respiré profundamente y cerré el libro.**

 **–Sí, te lo prometo.**

 **Un trueno hizo retumbar las paredes de la casa. Ambos pegamos un bote. Por debajo del escritorio, algo hizo: ZAAAAAAAP, ¡POP! Un humo blanco salía del ordenador y un olor a quemado llenó la habitación.**

 **Thalía se levantó sonriendo. La pared detrás de ella estaba reventada y ennegrecida. La instalación eléctrica se había derretido por completo, pero en sus manos, el pote de fuego griego brillaba con un tono verdoso.**

 **– ¿Alguien ha pedido una bomba mágica? –preguntó.**

 **Justo entonces, el reloj marcó las 7:03. Las barras de la jaula comenzaron a alzarse, y el panel trasero comenzó a levantarse. Se nos acababa el tiempo. El anciano levantó la mano.**

 **–** **Thalía–dije–. Dale a Hal el fuego griego.**

 **Miró a uno y a otro detenidamente.**

 **–Pero…**

 **–Tiene que hacerlo–mi voz sonaba más grave de lo normal–. Va a ayudarnos a escapar.**

 **Como si acabara de entender mis palabras, su cara empalideció.**

 **–Luke, no.**

 **Las barras se habían alzado hasta la mitad. El panel trasero se levantaba lentamente. Una pezuña roja apareció bajo el panel. En el pasillo, las**

 **Leucrotae gruñían y hacían sonar sus mandíbulas.**

 **–No hay tiempo–advertí–. ¡Vamos!**

 **Hal cogió el pote de fuego de Thalía. Le lanzó una sonrisa embravecida, entonces me miró y asintió. Recordé la última palabra que había escrito:**

 **Prométemelo.**

 **Metí su diario y la daga en mi mochila. Arrastré a Thalía hasta el armario conmigo.**

 **Un segundo más tarde, oímos las leucrotae irrumpir en la habitación. Los tres monstruos hacían sonar sus mandíbulas, hambrientas.**

 **– ¡Aquí! –llamó la voz de Hal. Debió de ser uno de los monstruos hablando por él, pero su voz sonaba más valiente y llena de confianza–. ¡Les tengo atrapados en el lavabo! ¡Entrad, malditos chuchos!**

Varios rieron al imaginárselos

 **Fue extraño oír cómo se insultaban a sí mismos las leucrotae, pero el plan pareció funcionar. Las criaturas galoparon hasta el lavabo. Agarré la mano de Thalía.**

 **–Ahora.**

 **Salimos corriendo del armario y nos metimos en la jaula. En su interior, el panel comenzaba a cerrarse. Una de las leucrotae gruñó, sorprendida y se giró para seguirnos, pero no me atreví a mirar atrás. Nos apresuramos e intenté sujetar el panel con el palo de golf.**

 **–** **¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –grité.**

 **Thalía pasó por el panel mientras éste comenzaba a doblar el palo de golf. Desde el lavabo, la voz de Hal gritó:**

 **– ¿Sabéis qué es esto, maldita escoria del Tártaro? ¿Lo sabéis? ¡Es vuestra última comida!**

 **La leucrota aterrizó encima de mí. Me giré, gritando, mientras su huesuda mandíbula se cerraba en el aire justo donde mi cara había estado un segundo atrás. Intenté pegarle en el hocico, pero era como golpear un saco de cemento mojado. Algo me agarró del brazo. Thalía me arrastró por el agujero. El panel se cerró, destrozando mi palo de golf. Fuimos a gatas por un conducto de metal hasta otra habitación y nos apresuramos a llegar a la puerta.**

 **Oí a Halcyon Green exclamando un grito de batalla:**

 **– ¡POR APOLO!**

Bueno se escucha mejor que por pombon –dijo Percy sonriendo-

 **Y la mansión tembló a causa de la explosión. Llegamos al pasillo, que ya estaba en llamas. Las llamas lamían el papel de las paredes y la alfombra humeaba. La puerta de la habitación de Hal había salido volando de su marco y el fuego salía en avalancha, vaporizándolo todo a su paso.**

 **Alcanzamos las escaleras y el humo era tan espeso que no podía ver más allá de mis narices. Nos contorsionamos y tosimos, con el calor haciéndome cerrar los ojos y taponándome los pulmones. Llegamos a la base de las escaleras, y comenzaba a creer que íbamos a llegar a las escaleras, cuando la leucrota me derrumbó haciendo chocar mi pecho contra el suelo. Tenía que ser la que nos había seguido por el panel. Debía de haber estado demasiado lejos de la explosión para sobrevivir al impacto inicial y había escapado de alguna manera de la habitación, aunque no parecía estar disfrutando de la experiencia. Su piel roja se había convertido en negra. Sus orejas puntiagudas estaban en llamas y uno de sus ojos rojos lo tenía cerrado.**

 **– ¡Luke! –gritó Thalía. Agarró su lanza, que había estado allí tirada todo el día y golpeó la punta de su lanza contra las costillas del monstruo, pero aquello sólo incordió a la leucrota.**

 **Dirigió sus mandíbulas huesudas hacia ella, manteniendo una pezuña en mi pecho. No me podía mover, y sabía que la bestia podría aplastarme el pecho en cuanto quisiera.**

 **Me picaban los ojos del humo. A penas podía respirar. Vi a Thalía intentando hacer retroceder el animal con la lanza de nuevo, y un brillo metálico me deslumbró: el brazalete de plata. Algo finalmente encajó en mi mente: la historia de la cabra Amaltea, que nos había llevado allí. Thalía había estado destinada a encontrar aquél tesoros. Pertenecía a la hija de Zeus.**

Hera gruño molesta viendo a los 4 hijos de Zeus

 **–** **Thalía–tosí–. ¡El escudo! ¿Cómo se llamaba?**

 **– ¿Qué escudo? –gritó.**

 **– ¡El escudo de Zeus! –Y de repente lo recordé–. ¡Égida! ¡Thalía, el brazalete tiene una contraseña!**

 **Era una suposición desesperada. Gracias a los dioses, o gracias a la suerte que es ciega, Thalía lo entendió. Dio un golpecito a su brazalete y esta vez gritó:**

 **– ¡ÉGIDA!**

 **Al instante el brazalete se expandió, convirtiéndose en un disco de bronce, un escudo con unos diseños intrincados alrededor del borde. En el centro, bañado en metal como una máscara mortuoria, había una cara tan horrible que de haber podido, habría salido corriendo de miedo.**

 **Aparté la vista, pero el recuerdo me ardía en la cabeza, el pelo de serpientes, unos ojos brillantes y una boca con unos colmillos afilados.**

 **Thalía dirigió el escudo hacia la leucrota. El monstruo gritó como un cachorrito y retrocedió, liberándome del peso de sus pezuñas. A través del humor, vi cómo la aterrorizada leucrota salía corriendo directa hacia las cortinas más cercanas, que se convirtieron en aquellos tentáculos y engulleron el monstruo. El monstruo comenzó a humear. Comenzó a gritar:**

 **– ¡Ayuda! –en una docena de voces distintas, probablemente las voces de sus víctimas pasadas, hasta que finalmente se desintegró entre los tentáculos.**

Ves sesos de alga hasta los monstruos piden ayuda cuando pelean conmigo –dijo Thalía-

Pero conmigo hasta tienen recompensa por matarme –dijo Percy preocupando a al joven Percy y Poseidón

 **Me habría quedado allí de pie, horrorizado hasta que el techo se hubiera caído encima de mí, pero Thalía me agarró del brazo y gritó:**

 **– ¡Salgamos de aquí!**

 **Corrimos hasta la puerta principal. Me preguntaba cómo podríamos abrirla, cuando la avalancha de fuego bajó por la escalera y nos atrapó. El edificio entero explotó.**

 **No recuerdo cómo salimos. Sólo puedo suponer que la onda expansiva sacó la puerta del marco y a nosotros con ella. Lo próximo que recuerdo es estar tumbados en la rotonda, tosiendo y respirando fuertemente mientras una torre de fuego ascendía hacia el cielo nocturno. Me ardía la garganta.**

 **Mis ojos se sentían como si hubieran sido salpicados con ácido. Busqué a Thalía con la mirada pero en cambio me encontré a mí mismo mirando fijamente la cara de Medusa. Grité y de alguna manera, encontré las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarme y salir corriendo. No me detuve hasta que no estuve detrás de la estatua de Robert E Lee.**

 **Sí, ya lo sé. Ahora mismo suena a broma, pero es un milagro que no tuviera un ataque al corazón o que me atropellara un coche. Finalmente, Thalía me alcanzó, con su lanza en su forma original y su escudo convertido en brazalete de nuevo.**

 **Ambos observamos la mansión arder. Los ladrillos se derrumbaron. Las cortinas negras se convirtieron en lenguas de fuego. El techo se hundió y el humo ascendió por el cielo.**

 **Thalía soltó un sollozo. Una lágrima caía por sus mejillas.**

 **–Se sacrificó a sí mismo–dijo–. ¿Por qué nos ha salvado?**

 **Abracé mi mochila. Notaba el diario y la daga en su interior, los únicos restos de la vida de Halcyon Green.**

 **Me dolía el pecho, como si la leucrota siguiera encima. Había criticado a Hal de ser un cobarde, pero al final, había sido más valiente que yo. Los dioses le habían maldecido. Se había pasado gran parte de su vida encerrado con monstruos. Habría sido más fácil para él dejar que nos mataran los monstruos como a todos los anteriores semidioses. Pero aun así, había optado por ser un héroe. Me sentí culpable de no haber podido salvar al anciano. Me habría gustado hablar más con él. ¿Qué había visto en mi futuro que tanto le asustaba?**

A Cronos –susurro Nico solo siendo escuchado por los de su tiempo-

 **Tus elecciones cambiarán el mundo, me había advertido. No me gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. El sonido de las sirenas me devolvió a la realidad.**

 **Al ser menores fugados, Thalía y yo habíamos aprendido a desconfiar de la policía y de cualquiera con autoridad.**

Y más siendo hijo del dios de los ladrones –dijo Apolo-

 **Los mortales querrían preguntarnos, o quizá ponernos en un reformatorio o una cárcel para menores. No podíamos dejar que aquello pasara.**

 **–Vamos–le dije a Thalía.**

 **Corrimos por las calles de Richmond hasta que encontramos un parquecito. Nos limpiamos en la fuente lo mejor que pudimos. Nos tumbamos en la hierba hasta que fue de noche completamente. No hablamos de lo que había pasado. Deambulamos por entre vecindarios y polígonos industriales. No teníamos ningún plan, ni ninguna cabra brillante a la que seguir. Estábamos cansados, pero ninguno de nosotros parecía querer dormir o detenerse. Quería alejarme todo lo posible de aquella mansión en llamas.**

 **No era la primera vez que habíamos escapado con vida por los pelos, pero nunca lo habíamos hecho gracias al sacrificio de otro semidiós. No podía llegar a comprenderlo.**

 **"** **Prométemelo" había escrito Halcyon Green.**

 **"Lo prometo, Hal" pensé. "Aprenderé de tus errores. Si los dioses me tratan igual de mal, contraatacaré."**

 **Vale, sé que suena un poco alocado, pero me sentía enfadado y asqueado. Si eso hacía enfadar a los peces gordos de arriba, en el monte Olimpo, pues vale. Podían bajar y decírmelo en la cara.**

 **Nos detuvimos para descansar en un viejo almacén. A la luz de la luna, podía ver la pintura en la pared de ladrillos del edificio: METALÚRGICA DE RICHMOND. Casi todas las ventanas estaban rotas. Thalía tembló:**

 **–Podíamos ir hasta nuestro viejo campamento–sugirió–. Cerca del río James. Tenemos muchos suministros allí metidos.**

 **Asentí, indiferente. Nos llevaría al menos un día entero llegar hasta allí, pero era un plan tan bueno como otro cualquiera. Partí mi sándwich de jamón con Thalía.  
Comimos en silencio. La comida sabía a cartón. Me tragué el último mordisco cuando oí un sonido metálico de un callejón cercano. Mis orejas pitaron. No estábamos solos.**

 **–Alguien se acerca–dije–. Y no es un mortal cualquiera.**

 **Thalía se tensó.**

 **– ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?**

 **No sabía la respuesta, pero me puse de pie. Saqué la daga de Hal, más que nada por el brillo del bronce celestial. Thalía agarró su lanza y abrió la Égida. Esta vez no miré directamente la cara de Medusa, pero su presencia seguía provocándome escalofríos. No sabía si aquél escudo era la Égida, o una réplica hecha para héroes,**

Una réplica –dijo Athena-

 **Pero de todas formas, irradiaba poder. Entendí por qué Amaltea quería que Thalía lo reclamara.**

 **Nos arrastramos por la pared del almacén. Nos giramos por un callejón oscuro sin salida que terminaba en una pared que conectaba con un montacargas de uno de los almacenes. Señalé al montacargas. Thalía frunció el ceño. Me susurró:**

 **– ¿Estás seguro?**

 **Asentí.**

 **–Hay algo ahí. Lo noto.**

 **Y entonces hubo un gran sonido hueco. Una lámina de plomo ondulado cayó contra el suelo. Había algo o alguien debajo.**

 **Nos acercamos a tientas hasta el montacargas hasta que estuvimos de pie ante la pieza de metal. Thalía preparó su lanza. Le hice señas para que esperara. Llegué hasta la plancha e hice con los dedos: uno, dos, tres.**

 **En cuanto levanté la plancha de metal, algo voló hasta mí, un borrón de franela y mechones rubios.**

Percy puso más atención en ese momento mientras agarraba la mano de Annabeth

 **Un martillo pasó volando por delante de mi cara. Las cosas podrían haber ido muy mal. Por fortuna, mis reflejos eran buenos después de muchos años luchando.**

 **Grité: – ¡Guau! –y agarré el martillo y después la muñeca de la niña pequeña.**

 **– ¡No más monstruos! –Gritó, pegándome patadas en las piernas–. ¡Largaos!**

 **– ¡Tranquila! –intenté agarrarla, pero era como intentar sujetar un gato pardo.**

Pero conmigo haces lo que sea por no soltarte –susurro Percy al oído haciendo que se estremeciera un poco-

 **Thalía estaba demasiado atónita para reaccionar. Aún tenía su lanza y su escudo preparados para luchar.**

 **–Thalía–dije–, aparta tu escudo. ¡La estás asustando!**

 **Thalía reaccionó. Tocó su escudo y volvió a ser un brazalete. Dejó caer la lanza.**

 **–Eh, pequeña–dijo, sonando mucho más amable que nunca–. Tranquila, no te vamos a hacer daño. Soy Thalía y este es Luke.**

 **– ¡Monstruos! –repitió.**

Ya sé que parece uno pero es buena persona –dijo Percy divertido-

Cállate –dijo Thalía golpeando su hombro-

 **–** **No–le prometí. La pobrecita no se defendía demasiado bien, pero estaba temblando como una histérica, aterrorizada de nosotros–. Pero sabemos de monstruos–dije–. También luchamos contra ellos.**

 **La agarré, más para reconfortarla que para detenerla. Poco a poco dejó de pegarme patadas. Estaba fría. Su cuerpo era muy delgado bajo su pijama de franela. Me pregunté cuánto llevaba aquella niña pequeña sin comer. Era incluso más pequeña que yo cuando hui de casa.**

 **A pesar de su miedo, me miró a los ojos. Eran grises, bonitos e inteligentes. Una semidiosa, sin lugar a dudas. Tuve la sensación de que era poderosa, o lo sería, si sobrevivía.**

Y a lo que ha sobrevivido esta listilla –dijo Percy-

 **– ¿Son como yo? –preguntó, recelosa, pero también sonaba esperanzada.**

 **–Sí–le prometí–. Somos…–vacilé, no estaba seguro de que entendiera lo que era, o si quiera si había oído hablar alguna vez de los semidioses.**

 **No quería asustarla aún más–. Bueno es difícil de explicar, pero combatimos a los monstruos. ¿Dónde está tu familia?**

 **La expresión de la niña pequeña se endureció. Su barbilla tembló.**

 **–Mi familia me odia. No me quieren. Me he escapado.**

 **Sentí cómo se me rompía el corazón en pedazos: había tanto dolor en su voz… un dolor familiar. Miré a Thalía y en silencio, tomamos una decisión justo allí. Cuidaríamos de aquella niña. Después de lo que había pasado con Halcyon Green… bueno, parecía cosa del destino.**

 **Habíamos visto morir a un semidiós por nosotros. Y ahora nos encontrábamos con aquella niña pequeña, parecía como si fuera una segunda oportunidad. Thalía se arrodilló a mi lado. Puso su mano en el hombro de la niña:**

 **– ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?**

 **–Annabeth.**

 **No pude evitar sonreír. Nunca había oído aquel nombre antes, pero era bonito y le pegaba.**

 **–Bonito nombre–le dije–. Mira lo que te voy a decir, Annabeth. Eres fiera y una luchadora como tú nos sería útil.**

 **Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.**

 **– ¿De verdad?**

 **–Oh, sí–dije de todo corazón. Entonces un pensamiento repentino me iluminó.  
Busqué la daga de Hal y la saqué de mi mochila. Protegerá a su dueño, había dicho Hal. La había obtenido de la niña pequeña a la que había salvado, ahora el destino nos había dado la oportunidad de salvar a otra niña pequeña.**

Así que ese es el origen de mi daga –dijo la joven Annabeth casi en susurro-

 **– ¿Qué te parece tener un arma que mate a esos monstruos? –le pregunté–. Esto es bronce celestial, funciona mucho mejor que un martillo.**

 **Annabeth cogió la daga y la estudió, sobrecogida. Ya lo sé… tenía como mucho siete años. ¿En qué estaba pensando dándole un arma? Pero es una semidiosa, tenemos que defendernos nosotros solos. Cuando yo tenía nueve años, había luchado por mi vida una docena de veces. Annabeth sabría usar esa arma.  
–Los cuchillos solo son para los más bravos y rápidos luchadores–le dije. Mi voz se quebró al recordar a Hal Green y cómo había muerto para salvarnos–. No tienen el alcance o el poder de una espada, pero son fáciles de manejar y pueden encontrar puntos débiles en las armaduras enemigas. Se necesita un guerrero inteligente para un cuchillo y tengo da la sensación de que tú eres muy lista.**

 **Annabeth me sonrío y durante un instante, todos mis problemas se disiparon. Me sentí como si estuviera haciendo una cosa bien por primera vez en mi vida. Me juré a mí mismo que nunca dejaría que a aquella niña le pasara nada.**

Luke bajo la mirada al ver a Percy y Annabeth juntos

 **– ¡Soy lista! –dijo.**

Sin ego por favor –dijo Leo divertido a lo que Annabeth lo golpeo-

 **Thalía río y le alborotó el pelo a Annabeth. Y así, conseguimos una nueva compañera.**

 **–Será mejor que nos movamos, Annabeth–dijo Thalía–. Tenemos un lugar seguro  
en el río James. Te conseguiremos ropa y comida.**

 **La sonrisa de Annabeth desapareció. Durante un instante, volvió a tener aquella mirada salvaje en sus ojos.**

 **– ¿No irán a devolverme a mi familia, verdad? ¿Me lo prometen?**

 **Tragué saliva. Annabeth era muy joven, pero había aprendido una dura lección, igual que lo habíamos hecho Thalía y yo. Nuestros padres nos habían fallado. Los dioses eran severos, crueles y distantes.**

 **Los semidioses sólo nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Puse mi mano sobre el hombro de Annabeth:**

 **–Ahora formas parte de nuestra familia. Y te prometo que no te voy a fallar como lo hicieron nuestras familias. ¿Trato hecho?**

 **–Trato hecho–dijo, alegremente, enfundando su nueva daga.**

 **Thalía recogió su lanza. Me sonrió.**

 **–Ahora, vámonos. ¡No podemos estar parados durante mucho tiempo!**

 **Y aquí estoy de guardia, escribiendo en el diario de Halcyon Green, ahora mi diario… Estamos acampados en los bosques al sur de Richmond.**

 **Mañana, llegaremos al río James y nos abasteceremos de suministros. Después de eso… no lo sé. No dejo de pensar en las predicciones de Hal Green. Una sensación me oprime el pecho. Hay algo oscuro en mi futuro. Puede que quede mucho, pero parece una tormenta en el horizonte, cargando el aire de energía. Espero que tenga la fuerza suficiente como para proteger a mis amigas.**

 **Mientras miro a Annabeth y a Thalía dormir, me asombro de lo tranquilas que parecen sus caras. Si voy a ser el jefe de esta pandilla, tengo que hacerme valer. Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido suerte con sus padres. Tengo que ser mejor que eso. Puede que solo tenga catorce, pero eso no me sirve como excusa. Tengo que mantener a mi familia unida.**

 **Miro hacia el norte. Me imagino lo que debe de haber de aquí hasta la casa de mi madre en Westport, Connecticut. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo mi madre justo ahora. Estaba fuera de sí cuando me marché… Pero no me puedo sentir culpable ahora mismo por dejarla. Si alguna vez me encontraba con mi padre, íbamos a tener una larga conversación sobre ella.**

 **Por ahora, solo quiero sobrevivir al día a día. Escribiré en este diario mientras pueda, aunque dudo que nadie lo lea nunca.**

Nadie solo un dios frente a todo el campamento –dijo la joven Thalía-

 **Thalía comienza a moverse. Le toca hacer guardia a ella. Guau, me duelen las manos. No he escrito tanto en mi vida. Será mejor que me duerma, esperando que no haya sueños.**

 **Me despido por ahora,**

 **Luke Castellán**

Bien aquí termina –dijo Athena cerrando el libro- hay que empezar el segundo libro quien lee

Yo -dijo Malcolm tomando el segundo libro- **Percy Jackson y ladrón del rayo**

bien así sabré como Poseidón robo mi rayo –dijo Zeus-

Yo no robe tu estúpido rayo –dijo Poseidón serio- Quirón a qué hora es el toque de queda

A las 10 mi señor –contesto educadamente-

Bien hay que empezar –dijo Poseidón-

* * *

Los que traje en este capítulo vienen después de la sangre del Olimpo mientras que la Thalía que traje en el capítulo anterior viene de antes de convertirse en árbol mientras que Luke despues de su muerte

Nos vemos en un mes si puedo en 15 días estaré actualizando


End file.
